


Like A Lover Scorned

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, HyungWonho - Freeform, Insecurities, JooHyuk, M/M, Romance, Showki, Stubborn feelings, Unhealthy Dependency, highschool sweethearts, secret pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun and Hyunwoo dated throughout high school. Young and immature they were on again off again a lot. Both stubborn to a fault when it came to their relationship. Kihyun’s parents divorced and he had to move away thus ending their relationship since they couldn’t agree to stay together or to break up. After graduating Kihyun has transferred back to the University in his old town much to his best friend Minhyuk’s relief. Far more mature and serious the two ex-lovers will be reunited in school again, both still harboring feelings for one another. Meanwhile Minhyuk has a very complicated friends with benefit situation with Jooheon that almost borders on unhealthy due to their own insecurities.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 112
Kudos: 158





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too many AU’s in my head someone stop me ;-; Updates posted on twitter @InStanning

_We all have childish crushes and romances; it can be apart of growing up. Silly infatuations while in school, teenage hormones making everything seem amazing about someone. There’s even a thing such as Highschool Sweethearts that brings it all together. But sometimes you can be so stubborn that your highschool sweetheart is both your worst enemy and your best friend. When you’re young everything is more intense. You learn to cope and handle your rampaging emotions as you grow. It can take awhile but it happens. The only problem is your immaturity will be your worst enemy if you want to be with your destiny._

_Yoo Kihyun and Son Hyunwoo had to learn all that the hard way. Life won’t be gentle even if you have a young love. The two males were both in love with one another but stubborn as mules. Their personalities could fit so well but teenage insecurities caused them to fight at times. They both focused on school and each other. Always trying to find that balance but never quite reaching it. They always believed they’d never bother with a relationship that wasn’t steady and yet even after a break up they’d come back to one another. A moth to a flame. It was just silly teenagers trying to play house right? That’s what everyone thought and that’s what they figured was happening. Nothing serious could possibly come out of highschool. Even if they secretly wanted it too._

_But eventually it had to stop. Kihyun’s parents finally hit their mark when getting divorced. It wasn’t really bitter per say; actually it was pretty amicable. Kihyun’s mother transferred closer to her old home town to be near her parents and Kihyun went with her. His dad asked him to look after his mom, he wouldn’t let him down. And the two males couldn’t understand why it hurt when it was just a childish relationship. Ending it was neither agreed upon or disagreed upon. They didn’t understand the torrent in their minds. So Kihyun moved and Hyunwoo pretended to move on._

_Fate is a cruel mistress or maybe for once she felt like being kind; as seasons passed Kihyun and Hyunwoo finished highschool apart. Graduating and entering University. Both having grown immensely physically and emotionally. Kihyun was old enough to decide to transfer back to his old home town much like his mom did when he was in high school. He was accepted in the University he had wanted to attend in the beginning. Reuniting him with his childhood Best friend, Lee Minhyuk. And while he had never forgot Hyunwoo he still had tried to live. Trying to fill the hole the other male had made when they parted. Hyunwoo had been no different with short relationships trying to find that same spark. Now they would once again be near each other and it makes you wonder just how desperately they wanted to be close again._


	2. You Make It So Hard On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers reunite.

Kihyun felt like he could breathe. He was finally back home, well his home town at least, and he was going to study Photography at the university he had always wanted to go too. Of course there were bittersweet memories with returning; ones he tried to not linger on. He’d missed his friends even if they kept up on social media. Lee Minhyuk was his best friend and that had never changed. Actually he was going to be sharing an apartment with the male starting today. He was excited for it but not excited for all the cleaning he’d end up doing for them both. Kihyun liked a clean house and Minhyuk liked to procrastinate. They always figured it out though since they were kids because even if they fought they would still cry together at the drop of a hat. Kihyun knew the rest of his things wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow so he had loaded his car up with a few things before kissing his Mom goodbye. He felt kind of guilty leaving her of course but she was so supportive of him. Had she cried he probably wouldn’t of been able to leave. He sighed as he brushed a hand through his pink hair. He had to finish up something at the Administration office but he was lingering by his car. He didn’t know why he felt nervous. Maybe because he’d come back to a place that was the same and yet very different. He knew what he was ignoring deep in his mind. Namely a person but that was the past anyways. He wasn’t some young teenager confused about the world anymore. He had to grow up and be responsible. No more daydreaming of the things that could have been. Kihyun nodded at his own thoughts because he knew he was right anyways. It was still early so there wasn’t a lot of students around right now. The majority were probably already in their classes if anything. Kihyun shifted a little while looking at the building ahead of him before stretching his arms out. Oh well no time for nostalgia. 

Kihyun walked smoothly in to the administration building to finish the last of his paperwork. It was tiring but thrilling all at the same time. He had picked today to wear a torso juggling along sleeve black shirt with thin white stripes paired with skinny jeans with holes from thigh to knee. His high tops were also black because apparently Kihyun was embracing his goth side. He would have laughed if he were alone. His pink hair was styled off his forehead revealing his neat eyebrows. He strolled back out of the building when his phone buzzed. Glancing at the notification he almost brushed it off before realizing his things were coming today as in right now. Shit! He clicked Minhyuk’s name in his phone and waited for the excitable male to pick up. “Kiki! What’s up are you in town now?” He sounded happy and it made Kihyun smile, “Yes but problem Min my stuff is at the apartment” He fumbled his keys out of his pocket before sliding in to his car, “I’ll be there in like ten minutes can you unlock the door? I’ll bring everything in.” He rushed out his sentence feeling frustrated that things weren’t going in the nice neat schedule he had set in his mind. “Yeah I work nearby I’ll run over and do it” He heard his friend pause, “Oh wait will you need help? I’ll ask Hoseokkie he lives close by! You haven’t see each other in forever it’ll be great!” Kihyun was unable to get a word in and only heard Minhyuk loudly kiss the receiver before ending the call. He thumped his head against his steering wheel before remembering he was driving and sitting at an intersection way too long. He coughed and drove away quickly, using his GPS to find the cute apartment building Minhyuk’s mom had found for them. Kihyun bit his lip nervously but he was also pretty thrilled. He definitely had not seen Hoseok for awhile now. He had befriended the male back when he had been in high school. He felt a sad smile on his face as he thought about it but then laughed at himself while parking, “Quit being pathetic Yoo.” He pinched his arm for a second to hopefully imprint that sentence in to his subconscious. His phone dinged and he got a notification that his things had been received. Oh good Hoseok was on time. He felt guilty he’d taken away from his personal time but Minhyuk was like a force of nature when he had ideas. 

His short legs jogged up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. They lived on the third floor so it wasn’t that bad. Besides he’d have to do a lot of physical labor hauling crap in to his new apartment anyways. He walked eagerly down the hall and could see a whole shit ton of his boxes outside of an open front door. Okay he may have packed a lot he admitted it. He still had stuff in his car too. Mostly two suitcases and camera equipment. He stepped around the boxes before crossing the threshold in his new place. He could hear someone doing something in the kitchen as he pulled his sneakers off. Arranging them neatly before he breathed in deep. He ran a hand through his pink hair out of habit before knocking on the open door to announce his presence. Would anyone even recognize him? He’d lost the baby fat in his face and obviously his features had matured more to reflect his age. He had only grown a little more in height but was still pretty short. Annoying. He heard a hum from the kitchen and he walked in to the living room. The footsteps to his left announced someone else had entered and he looked at them. He looked and he felt his eyes widen as he banged a shin on a low lying coffee table. “Ow shit!” He hissed and felt his face turn red as he crouched down. He angry rubbed his shin as the person moved closer. Kihyun breathed in deeply and looked up at the male looming over him. They were broad shouldered with a narrow waist that emphasized their fit torso and hips. The clothes they wore were casual; black t-shirt and light blue jeans that hugged thighs but were a little loose around the calves. Their dark grey hair went well with their skin and it was also brushed off their forehead. But it was the damn face that made Kihyun spiral in to a weird place. “He-hey Hyung.” Was that Kihyun’s voice right now? His mouth was dry and he remembered to smile as friendly as possible. He wasn’t sure what he had done to fate or karma but the fact that Hyunwoo stood where he expected Hoseok meant he had definitely pissed someone off. And damn why did he look good?! I mean he was super cute in high school but he was even more broad shouldered and masculine now that he was older. His cheeks still looked a little chubby when he finally smiled but Kihyun admitted to his very annoyed self that Hyunwoo went from cute to really hot. Dammit. This would be easier if he weren’t good looking. “Ki? Hey!” And there was that crinkly eye smile that Kihyun had imprinted in his bones. Fuck his life. Hyunwoo held a hand out to him and Kihyun accepted it because he wasn’t an asshole. Letting the taller male easily pull him up as if he weighed nothing. “Hi. I didn’t know you were here” Kihyun cleared his throat, “Sorry for staring Min said he called Hoseok so..” Kihyun still smiled as Hyunwoo watched him. 

They both seemed to get caught staring at each other. It was strange because Kihyun could still see Hyunwoo as that high school boyfriend he had but he also looked so different. A good different. Sure Kihyun had periodically glanced at his social media but he tried to not do it often as it was probably unhealthy. He pushed back the swarm of memories trying to fight to the surface and chuckled, “It’s been awhile. You look...good.” Kihyun finished that terribly but he wasn’t going to say hot. Or gorgeous. Or handsome. Hyunwoo radiated that calm, quiet energy he always had. He was always the calm one whereas Kihyun was always stressed or loud or nagging. Nope don’t go there Kihyun. “Thank you, you-you look good too.” Hyunwoo rubbed his neck for a second and for once seemed nervous. Kihyun didn’t comment though on that, “Thanks I grew up except my body decided I had enough height I guess.” He rolled his eyes showing he was joking and he heard Hyunwoo’s chuckle. “I like it, makes you seem less scary until it’s too late.” Hyunwoo replied and laughed playfully. Kihyun fought the urge to grin like a moron but nodded at his words. Minhyuk always said he was short so people underestimated how frightening his nagging could be. He’d also punched Minhyuk in the arm for that comment. He blinked and realized they were standing there like idiots before coughing awkwardly, “Oh thanks for bringing some of my stuff in” He bowed his head politely, “I can get the rest don’t worry, I’m sorry for dragging you away from your day.” Kihyun needed to do something with his hands or he’d fidget. He turned and grabbed one of the closest boxes, wincing at the weight, before hoisting it up against his chest. He really wanted to melt away because he felt awkward. He was never awkward. He was so confident it was almost annoying but Hyunwoo stole that away. Ugh. Kihyun attempted to waddle forward with his sore shin when the weight against his chest disappeared. He looked at Hyunwoo who was now holding the box with his big smile, “Lead the way.” Why the fuck was he so casual. Kihyun felt a surge of irritation but kept his features pleasant. Hyunwoo had grown up that’s why. The torture was only one sided, Kihyun was imagining a Hyunwoo that didn’t exist anymore. A Hyunwoo who would lean against the wall and smile at Kihyun while he panicked because he was shy. A Hyunwoo that would carry half his mountain of books because Kihyun always overdid it. The thought made his stomach hurt but he was mad that it did. This was ridiculous. In a few days it would stop and he could continue his existence. 

—————————————————————

When Hoseok hurriedly called him for a favor Hyunwoo was doomed from the start. Okay not really but his friend had only hurriedly asked him to run by Minhyuk’s to help move something real quick. Judging by the rushed voice and pants he guessed Hoseok’s boyfriend was nearby. Probably with his hands on him. He shuddered at the mental images because Hoseok had been like a brother to him since middle school. His boyfriend was really good looking, like a damn model. He understood why he wanted to shirk responsibility and stay with the visiting male. Hyunwoo would have done the same. If he had a boyfriend. His last relationship ended months ago but it wasn’t a painful break up. Like most of his relationships since attending University they were casual at best. He wasn’t ever in love but it was nice having someone around. Until it wasn’t anymore. He was trying to replace an existence that seemed hell bent on staying in his mind. While he enjoyed all his relationships to a certain extent he didn’t get the spark of passion like he used too. Obviously his stupid teenage self had ruined his future. Okay maybe not but the hurt that he wouldn’t see Kihyun anymore had been long lasting. He knew they fought and broke up just to realize they wanted to be together, like a vicious dumb cycle. It was their egos honestly. He could see that now. Instead of trying to be mature they had given in to immature feelings. But they were teenagers what did they expect? Hyunwoo tried not to dwell on it much anymore. It was in the past it should just stay there. But it definitely didn’t help that Hoseok had slyly pointed out Hyunwoo had a type. Namely short, cute guys. He pretended to be oblivious because explaining was embarrassing anyways. And they never had that fiery personality that made him smile. They didn’t nag him nor did they send him reminders about stupid stuff like eating or not overdoing dancing. If they had it just wasn’t the same. How irritating. He was definitely going to need a beer. He loved Hoseok and Minhyuk but looking at Minhyuk always reminded him of crap he didn’t want to think of. Mostly Minhyuk’s aggressive best friend that Hyunwoo had dated. 

Getting to Minhyuk’s was quick as he lived like 5 minutes away. He shared an apartment with Hoseok which was probably why Minhyuk had called Hoseok first. Usually Hyunwoo would be dancing at a studio but alas he didn’t make it far enough before Hoseok had called. Once he hurried up to the 3rd floor he saw all the boxes neatly packed and labeled. They had been stacked in front of the apartment door. He had a spare key that Minhyuk had left them for emergencies so he let himself in. Dragging a few boxes in quickly to clear the doorway for the arrival of Minhyuk’s new room mate. He had been so busy lately that he only had short chats with Minhyuk so he knew nothing about his room mate. Or why Minhyuk suddenly wanted one. He had told them he hated sharing his things. Or maybe he was cheap Hyunwoo had no idea. After pushing boxes to the side to make a short path he went in to the kitchen. He wanted beer but alas his hyper friend did him dirty by not having any. He settled for a glass of water which didn’t help his cyclone of thoughts but it did cool him down. He didn’t realize someone had entered the apartment until he heard a knocking on the open door. Well at least they were polite and didn’t just suddenly pop up like Changkyun would do. Hyunwoo drained the last of his glass before making his way out of the kitchen. The first thing he saw was pink hair as the male banged a shin on a coffee table. Once his eyes found the fox-like eyes peering at him did Hyunwoo’s brain kick in. He had lost the baby fat in his face and his body had become more filled out instead of awkward teenager. He was still shorter than Hyunwoo but his pretty nose and lips remained the same. The pink hair was surprisingly only for a second before Hyunwoo realized it fit the pale pretty features of the male. A male he knew way too well. Yoo Kihyun. What deity had Hyunwoo pissed off lately? Obviously Kihyun had been just as surprised as he was crouched down rubbing a shin while staring at him like he’d seen a ghost. A ghost of the past. Hyunwoo could still see Kihyun’s teenage self in his head; he had been so adorably cute. But the male in front of him was no longer a teenager, he was both beautiful and handsome at the same time. He no longer fidgeted when Hyunwoo fixed his gaze on him instead he looked back openly. Which was stupid hot. Hyunwoo mentally slapped himself after offering Kihyun a hand. They were awkward with each other but that made sense. When Kihyun said he looked good he almost preened. Kihyun was the painfully good looking one and him thinking Hyunwoo looked good was a nice confidence boost. He chuckled hearing Kihyun complaining about still being short. It reminded him of the complaining in high school too. Hyunwoo had liked being taller than his boyfriend back then, he could snuggle the shorter male against his chest or just wrap around him completely. Kihyun would always whine but Hyunwoo had seen the smile on his boyfriend’s face because he loved it too. He didn’t mean to say anything but telling Kihyun he liked his height had just accidentally slipped out. The shorter male took it well however and didn’t get mad. It wasn’t like it was a lie anyways. He could have lied but he knew himself far too well. He really did have a type didn’t he. 

He had been so busy thinking he almost missed Kihyun apologizing for taking time away from his day. While he hadn’t wanted to help move shit for someone he felt a part of himself deep down that was glad he agreed. He must like punishment. He watched his shorter ex boyfriend struggle with a box before he intervened. If Kihyun pulled a muscle he knew he’d face Minhyuk’s wrath. And that damn protective side of his reared his ugly head as soon as Kihyun was in his sight. He saw something flash so quickly across Kihyun’s face that he would have missed it had he not been staring at him. Was he mad he was helping? He didn’t give him the cold shoulder so Hyunwoo let it go. Kihyun sighed and limped down the hall until he reached an empty bedroom. There was a full size bed in there as well as a large dresser. A desk was shoved against the wall. Kihyun looked around the room and Hyunwoo caught a smile tugging at his lips. He set the box down and studied Kihyun, “You must have missed Minhyuk-ah, you guys were always together.” Hyunwoo finally commented. It wasn’t said in a judging or rude way just something that had always been common knowledge. He always saw Kihyun with Minhyuk whenever the shorter male wasn’t with Hyunwoo. Kihyun nodded absentmindedly while poking the bed that was still bare, waiting for the sheets Kihyun had brought. “Yeah” Kihyun finally spoke up and glanced in Hyunwoo’s direction, “It was hard.” His voice was steady but for some reason Hyunwoo felt that his response wasn’t just about Minhyuk. Hyunwoo almost responded but reminded himself he was probably pushing his own feelings in to Kihyun’s responses. How silly. He nodded before disappearing out the door again to bring more boxes in. Some were heavy and some weren’t. He came back in record time with the last box. Kihyun had opened one and was digging through it. Hyunwoo felt weird watching the short male pulling out miscellaneous stuff while he stood there like a creep. He cleared his throat again, “Are you going to Uni too?” He asked it casually enough. Kihyun looked up at him for a moment before smiling, “Yes! I’m studying Photography.” He said that as he reached in to a box to pull out an expensive looking black camera. Hyunwoo smiled at that remembering how much the male had loved photography. He’d even helped with the Yearbook before he left. It was almost comforting to know he had at least stayed somewhat the same in that regard. He heard Kihyun ask if he was also attending so he nodded, “Yeah I’m studying Performing Arts right now” He rubbed at his neck, “Though I want to open my own studio and teach.” He didn’t know why he added that in but the soft chuckle from Kihyun showed it had been a good idea. “You did always love dancing.” Kihyun smiled at Hyunwoo and he had a sudden flash hit him of teenage Kihyun standing in front of him smiling with his eyes becoming crescents. Hyunwoo barely caught himself from saying he had loved Kihyun too but thank god his filter was working. He nodded once and felt a weird weight on his chest, “That was the last box so” Hyunwoo bowed his head politely at Kihyun, “I’ll let you unpack in peace, I have to head out to the studio I practice at anyways.” Hyunwoo hoped his face looked happy and not sad, “It-it was nice seeing you again Kihyun-ah.” He saw Kihyun hesitate slightly before nodding robotically. “It was nice to see you too Hyunwoo-hyung.” The air between them felt weird now. Almost like they both wanted to speak but couldn’t anymore. Hyunwoo quickly excused himself from the room and had to keep his pace in check so he wouldn’t end up running. How pathetic. It was in the past! Wasn’t it? 

Kihyun watched Hyunwoo leave hurriedly as if he wanted to escape badly. He couldn’t blame him. Everything felt weird as if they were pretending or something. He had had a million things to say to Hyunwoo but wasn’t able too. He put his palms over his face and breathed in shakily. Apparently this was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. That’s Insightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun sees Hoseok again and meets Minhyuk’s “friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter fuckboy Jooheon :P who has more layers than an onion really

Kihyun woke up to the sensation of too much warmth. He blinked with a scowl on his face before remembering last night. Minhyuk had come home and Kihyun had threatened to murder him after the abrupt meeting with Hyunwoo. However his best friend’s startled face led Kihyun to believe that he was just as confused as Kihyun about how it happened. So he forgave him because there wasn’t anything else he could do. He glanced down and saw Minhyuk snuggling his waist. The red haired Minhyuk had felt bad for the whole thing and wanted to snuggle. Kihyun couldn’t say no because he damn sure needed to cuddle his sadness away anyways. 

He looked around the new room he would call his own from now on and almost cried at how much crap he had left to unpack. He hated leaving such a mess but he was so emotionally drained after everything. He had been vague with Minhyuk but he had a feeling his best friend could see through him easily. He wiggled his hips under Minhyuk’s body, “Min wake up I have to go to class” Kihyun poked at Minhyuk’s head, “Come on get up you lazy bastard.” He said it affectionately even if it sounded harsh and stroked Minhyuk’s head for a moment. He heard Minhyuk whine now, “Let me sleep you evil Hamster.” But he felt his grip loosen. Kihyun rolled his eyes, “Go back to bed you baby but I have to get up.” He flicked his friend’s skull before crawling over him and out of bed. 

He felt one of his pillows hit his back and he glanced at his friend who had snuggled under the blanket. Kihyun smiled at the sight as he gathered up clothes. He had missed Minhyuk so badly. Kihyun frowned at his memories trying to claw their way up so he quickly grabbed his things and went to shower. The hot water eased some of the worry from his mind and he felt more like himself once he styled his pink hair quickly. He pulled on skinny jeans with no rips for once and grabbed a pretty black pullover sweater with shiny threads woven in to it. One more check to give himself an ego boost and he jogged out of the apartment with a backpack on his back. 

Luckily the drive to the University was quick and he stood by his car in the parking lot breathing in cool air. There was more students outside, going to classes or loitering in general. Kihyun felt a weird happiness at being back home and finally feeling like he was making good decisions. He urged his legs to move and strolled along a sidewalk quickly, looking for the building his first class was in. He didn’t get far before he definitely heard someone screech his first name loudly. After that a damn freight train ran up and squished him in to a hug. Kihyun gasped and then coughed at the impact. The person squeezed him and laughed before finally releasing. Kihyun had to blink a few times to see clear now that he could breathe. 

An orange haired male was in front of him, tight clothing showing off a very muscular body. He had dark, round eyes, and his ears stuck out a little. It was the laugh and smile that made Kihyun recognize him even if he looked a lot different now. “Hoseok-hyung!!” Kihyun leaped at the muscular male and hugged him. “Ki I missed you!” Hoseok hugged him back and then patted his head. After releasing one another Kihyun eyed the male, “Jesus you’re ripped now.” He commented and poked a bicep. Hoseok chuckled, “Yeah I love working out and Wonnie likes it so.” He winked at Kihyun who raised a brow. Wonnie? As if on cue someone walked up to the two men. A tall, lean, elegant male studied them with an amused look.

He was taller than Hoseok, blonde hair brushed up off his forehead. His big eyes were accentuated with eyeliner and his plump lips had a lip stain on them. His long torso had a tight, long sleeved shirt on it and his long legs had black skinny jeans hugging them. He was gorgeous. Hoseok smiled at his appearance and moved to curl an arm around his tiny waist, “Ki this is my boyfriend, Chae Hyungwon” Hoseok squeezed the waist he hugged on to, “Wonnie this is my friend from school, Yoo Kihyun.” Kihyun smiled bright and bowed his head in greeting. Of course Hoseok would date someone who looked like a model. “It’s nice to meet you Kihyun-ssi.” Hyungwon’s husky voice said with a polite bow of his head. Even his voice was pleasant. Kihyun cursed his own genes in his head. 

After spending a few minutes catching up and exchanging numbers the three males parted. Kihyun watched as Hoseok took Hyungwon’s hand in his while they walked side by side. He felt a small tug in his chest but smiled at the cute scene. Being envious got him nowhere though so he sighed and turned to continue to his destination. Until he ran in to what felt like a warm wall. Strong hands steadied his shoulders and Kihyun blinked in confusion before looking up. Hyunwoo’s face was above him as he finally smiled at Kihyun. Oh for the love of Christ. Kihyun smiled back and moved a little away from the chest he’d ran in too. Trying to resist the urge to touch it. His ex boyfriend had filled out nicely as an adult. Oh stop that Kihyun. He mentally slapped himself. Hyunwoo’s dark grey hair was styled up and showed his forehead; he wore lights jeans and hoodie much like Kihyun did. A backpack hung low off his shoulders giving away that he probably had classes. Kihyun cursed himself for not getting later classes. 

“Good morning Kihyun-ah.” Hyunwoo’s pleasantly calm voice finally broke Kihyun from his thoughts and he smiled at the taller male. “Good morning Hyunwoo-hyung.” He replied and hoped he looked friendly. “I saw Hoseokkie so I wanted to come over but he seems to have run away.” Hyunwoo’s voice had a teasing undertone and Kihyun had to resist the urge to grin like an idiot. They studied each other silently for a moment before Hyunwoo broke eye contact, “Oh I was wondering” He said in his pleasant voice, “Uh can I get your new number? I’d like to catch up again.” Kihyun felt his heart thundering in his chest at the question. It was silly because before they had dated they were friends so of course Hyunwoo wanted to catch up. Kihyun hoped his smile was confident as he nodded. He dug his phone out and traded with Hyunwoo for a moment. “Yes I’d lo-like to catch up.” Kihyun almost slapped himself for real that time. God he was desperate sounding wasn’t he?

He noticed Hyunwoo had glanced at him but he was apparently kind enough to not comment. They traded phones back and the silence fell on them again. “Thank you” Kihyun finally said, “You know for uh helping me yesterday.” He saw Hyunwoo’s eyes become crescents as he smiled, “You’re welcome Kihyun-ah.” Kihyun nodded before looking off somewhere else, “Should probably get to class.” He muttered at Hyunwoo who just nodded at him. He could feel the taller male watching him so he bowed politely and scampered away. He didn’t understand why his dumb heart had to thunder just by seeing the other.

—————————————————————

Kihyun dragged his feet back to his apartment. It had been a tiring day. Running in to old friends was exhausting apparently. Or maybe it was the adrenaline he felt when he saw Hyunwoo. And Kihyun isn’t stupid enough to not hide whenever possible. His ego took a hit but it was hard to look at Hyunwoo. Which was ridiculous honestly and Kihyun hated himself for it. It was awhile ago and shit happened so why couldn’t he let it go? He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t want to feel like this; it was bothersome. And he didn’t want to tell Minhyuk because he’d never live it down. 

He stood in front of his apartment door lost in thought before he realized he probably looked like a giant creep. He blushed even if no one could see it and began rummaging in his pocket for his keys. However as soon as his fingers touched them the door opened wide. Kihyun looked up expecting to see Minhyuk’s bright smile. But that wasn’t what he saw.

A different guy stood there; with sharp eyes and pouty lips. His hair was black and styled up off his face, he even had slits shaved in his eyebrows. His tight black jeans showed off a nice pair of thighs and his black t-shirt showed he was pretty lean. Not as lean as Hyungwon though. He had a leather jacket on his shoulders and he eyed Kihyun. It was almost uncomfortable how intense the other’s face was. “Uh..” Good job Kihyun, “I’m sorry maybe I got the wrong apartment.” He had never seen that guy before but it’s not like he knew his neighbors.

The male smirked, “Are you looking for Minhyuk-hyung?” Kihyun blinked rapidly at the question. He raised a brow, “Yes who are you?” Maybe that was too abrupt but Kihyun was tired as hell he just wanted a nap. The fierce looking male moved out of his way, “Lee Jooheon” He nodded politely at Kihyun before turning to leave, “Catch you later.” Kihyun had zero time to react as the male strolled calmly down the hall and in to the elevator. 

Kihyun shook himself out of his stupor and hurriedly entered the apartment. He kicked off his shoes and placed his bag gently down before looking for Minhyuk. His friend was in the counter drinking water wearing shorts and a simple t-shirt. Kihyun stared at him, “Who the hell was that?” Minhyuk’s eyes followed Kihyun as he grabbed an apple. Kihyun waited patiently until Minhyuk had finished his glass, “Jooheon.” His friend said but he smiled. Kihyun rolled his eyes and prayed for patience. “Yeah he said that, is he your boyfriend? You never told me you had a boyfriend.” Kihyun gave him a grumpy look now before Minhyuk chuckled in a weird way. “He’s not my boyfriend he’s-“ His red haired friend paused, “He’s complicated.” He finally said while his shoulders slumped. 

Kihyun felt a weird concern nagging him in his head. Minhyuk was the epitome of romance and happy ever after. He always had been. “Are you guys fooling around or what?” He asked the question nagging him in his head. He saw Minhyuk hesitate before he finally nodded. Kihyun was sure there was confusion all over his face now. “What? Really? Wow I didn’t expect that.” Obviously Minhyuk could do whatever he wanted but Kihyun had always pictured him in relationships not messing with fuck boys. “I told you it’s complicated” Minhyuk ran a hand through his red hair, “I like him but he doesn’t do relationships and I’m weak for his thighs” Kihyun snorted and rolled his eyes, “I don’t know I’m just confused.” Kihyun frowned at his friend’s answer now. 

“It’s okay Min” He finally offered an olive branch, “If that’s what you want I’ll support you as long as he’s nice.” Kihyun kept his fuck boy opinion to himself. He saw his friend chewing on his lip now, “I want to date but” He glanced off somewhere, “It’s enough I guess.” Well now Kihyun was concerned. His friend got attached easily and when you throw a sexual relationship in it that really complicates things. He sighed and bit in to his apple thoughtfully. “We’ve been fighting a lot lately” Kihyun was surprised to hear Minhyuk’s voice, “Makeup sex is great but....” His friend stopped talking now. “Anyways! How was your day? Hoseokkie texted me earlier that he met you!” Minhyuk’s sudden switch was almost startling, “He’s super ripped now right? Was Hyungwon-ah there?”

Kihyun almost forgot to answer his questions as he was still stuck on how weary his friend had looked. “Oh yes I saw him, he’s like a wall” Kihyun chuckled, “I met his boyfriend yes. He looks like a model honestly I was shocked.” It was true though Hyungwon was gorgeous. Kihyun envied his legs. He fiddled with his apple for a moment, “Hyunwoo-hyung wants to catch up.” He grimaced as soon as he spoke. He could feel Minhyuk’s eyes staring in to his soul. “That’s good right? We’re all friends.” Minhyuk sounded like he was being reassuring. “Yeah..yeah no it’s good.” Kihyun stood and threw his apple away while Minhyuk’s eyes followed him. “Do you still like him Ki?”

The question made Kihyun freeze. He didn’t want to think of that nor think of an answer. If he went down that road it would be like opening Pandora’s box. He smiled at Minhyuk, “It’s in the past.” Which was true and he really didn’t want to bring it to the present. Definitely easier this way. He could still feel Minhyuk watching him as he made his way down the hall to his room. He needed a nap. Or just some silence. Or to change his identity. Honestly he wasn’t picky at this point.


	4. Keep Your Friends Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk and Kihyun go out for drinks but a certain male ruins their night. So Kihyun finds himself being walked home by the last person he wanted to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d add some drama to torment you all with :3

Kihyun slowly woke up in his warm bed to what sounded like Minhyuk arguing. Now most people had to actually yell but his friend had a powerful voice; and their rooms were across from each other. Kihyun groaned and checked his phone to see how long his poor nap had lasted. 2 hours? Dammit Minhyuk! He smashed a pillow on his face and wondered if his friend was arguing with that guy again. Kihyun needed to find out more about it. They say looks are deceiving so he may be a nice guy even if he looks like a fuckboy. And Kihyun was pretty sure Minhyuk was smart when picking bed mates. Well he hoped he was. Kihyun made a mental note to buy a large box of condoms to leave in his friend’s room. 

It was as if the universe told Minhyuk that Kihyun was awake because his door opened abruptly. Kihyun moved his pillow half off his face and stared at Minhyuk. His friend looked agitated. “You, me, alcohol lets go.” Kihyun barely opened his mouth and Minhyuk was gone from his doorway. He could hear him in his room across the hall moving hangers around in a closet. Kihyun wondered if he should refuse but then he remembered how sad his friend had looked earlier so he muttered a curse before rolling out of bed. It had been awhile since he’d gone out to drink anyway.

Kihyun was finishing up fixing his hair from the mess his nap made it when Minhyuk appeared again. He eyed his friend in the bathroom mirror now. The red haired male looked amazing; hair styled and eyeliner bringing out his eyes more. Minhyuk had opted for a very tight shirt and skinny jeans with rips down past the knees. Kihyun raised a brow but finished patting a lip stain on his own lips. His outfit was just a tight long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans with rips on the knees. Minhyuk grinned wide like a cat once Kihyun finished preening, “I’m going to show you the bar I love.” He winked at Kihyun who felt a weird nervous energy in his stomach. 

The short walk to the bar was nice; the evening air was becoming cooler as the sun finished going down. Minhyuk seemed more cheerful so Kihyun felt a lot better. The bar was fairly crowded but not so bad that you couldn’t move. There were tables throughout and a small dance floor. The music was loud and it seemed to be full of University students. Minhyuk motioned for Kihyun to wait for him as he went to the bar to grab them some weird looking mixed drinks. Kihyun sniffed his and almost died from the smell of liquor. “Good lord.” He muttered and heard Minhyuk snicker. 

They’d only been there for ten minutes when someone popped up by Minhyuk. His hair was a light brown and fluffed a little, his striped t shirt showed his was as lean as Kihyun and his light skinny jeans looked nice on his legs. His nose was a prominent feature but only added to his charming looks. “Hey Min-hyung!” Kihyun was surprised at the deep voice but didn’t react. Minhyuk snuggled against the male and grinned, “Changkyunnie! This is my friend Yoo Kihyun.” He nodded his chin at Kihyun and the male set his gaze on Kihyun with a grin. “Here I thought I was Min-hyung’s only friend” He teased, “What’s up I’m Changkyun.” Kihyun relaxed more realizing the male was actually pleasant when he spoke. “Nice to meet you Changkyun-ah.” He bowed his head politely.

Kihyun listened to their conversation and added his opinion every now and then. The night wore on as Changkyun teased Minhyuk about something. Kihyun’s eyes studied their surroundings and he almost choked seeing a familiar male. “Hey Min? Are you and that guy exclusive?” Kihyun blinked rapidly at his friend and the alarmed look of the new guy. “Mm not really I guess? We never talked about it. Why?” Kihyun watched as Changkyun lost color in his face as Minhyuk looked around. He knew the exact moment his friend saw the dark haired, sharp eyed boy sitting on a chair with another dude in his lap. They were far too close to be friends and Kihyun could see how he stroked the guy’s thigh. Please lord Jesus strike me down now. Kihyun winced when Jooheon’s sharp eyes saw him first and then clearly slid to Minhyuk. 

Kihyun was both angry for Minhyuk and horribly sad but he was also surprised that it looked like Jooheon felt regret for a second. But his expression vanished and he simply stared at Minhyuk. “Well then.” Minhyuk shot Kihyun a smile before chugging his drink. Kihyun frowned deeply and was surprised when Minhyuk grabbed some guy’s hand who had been eyeing him before crashing their lips together. “Min!” Kihyun was horrified but his friend ignored him and dragged the nice looking guy off somewhere. Even with music Kihyun felt the world’s most awkward silence ensue as Changkyun and he stared at each other. He spared a quick glance at Jooheon who looked really pissed off now. 

“Uggghhhh I’m stuck between those idiots!” Kihyun jumped when Changkyun spoke. “Oh? Are you friends with Jooheon-ssi too?” He saw the sad look as Changkyun nodded. “We’ve been friends for years and I know he likes Minhyuk-hyung I don’t know what he’s thinking.” Changkyun looked as upset as Kihyun felt. “Hey they’re grown ups, lets just keep them from harm for now.” Kihyun smiled softly at him as Changkyun finally nodded. “If he’d get his head out of his ass and just date already my life would be easier.” Changkyun muttered more to himself but Kihyun had heard him. 

Kihyun had zero idea where Minhyuk had run off too in the bar and he sighed. Changkyun has kept him company for awhile but had to leave after a text message he received, from his frown Kihyun guessed it was from Jooheon. Once Kihyun paid for his drink he peered around one more time to see if he could find his dumb friend when he saw someone familiar. With all the people it took a flash of orange hair to catch his eyes and then he saw Hoseok. He was standing at a table that also had Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo who was currently whispering in some guy’s ear with his hand on his lower back. Kihyun felt a sharp pain in his chest and rubbed his sternum. Come on Kihyun that’s ridiculous! You’re not dating! He can do whatever. So why did that not soothe the ache?

He realized Hyunwoo had noticed him and was staring at him with a weird expression. Kihyun waved awkwardly and used the moment people walked in front of his view to dart out of the bar. His short legs weren’t fast but he managed to jog far enough away that he could pause for a breath. He was so pathetic. It had to be the alcohol. He missed Minhyuk. He sent a quick text to his friend hoping he’d see it and started walking again. He laughed when he realized both Minhyuk and he were apparently a mess. 

His eyes glanced around at his surroundings now. It was really late and dark. Where the hell was he? He didn’t spend a lot of time in this neighborhood so he tried to remember the paths Minhyuk took. He wasn’t of age when he had lived in his home town so he was never near the bars. Kihyun groaned and rubbed his hands violently through his hair. What kind of adult gets lost? Oh he did apparently. He muttered something rude to himself as he walked. It took him a second to hear shoes hitting the concrete behind him. Kihyun sighed in relief figuring Minhyuk had got his text. That is until he turned around and wanted to climb a wall.

Hyunwoo jogged up to him now and the world’s most awkward silence reared it’s ugly head. Kihyun was sure he looked baffled as Hyunwoo looked around for a moment. “Uh...what’s up?” Yep that’s all Kihyun could think to say. After this he was going to go live in the woods. Hyunwoo looked embarrassed now and Kihyun couldn’t figure out why. And then he remembered the earlier scene so he raised a brow, “Did your date change his mind?” Stupid and childish Kihyun was two for two now. Hyunwoo rubbed his nape but smiled, “I saw you were alone and I thought I’d check if you were okay” Hyunwoo seemed to glance around him, “Did you come alone?” Kihyun decided to ignore the fact he didn’t deny the date thing. “No I came with Minhyuk but he went off to suck face with some guy.” Kihyun massaged his temples angrily. 

He saw Hyunwoo nod at him. The silence came again and Kihyun’s stomach hurt. So dumb. “Okay I’m lost so just point me in the right direction so I can go to bed and-“ Kihyun caught himself but set his mouth in a thin line. Hyunwoo looked surprised and maybe ashamed? “Ah I’ll walk you back.” Kihyun wanted to sucker punch him. “No it’s fine just tell me where to go.” Kihyun knew he was being difficult but he was agitated. “Come on.” Hyunwoo maneuvered around Kihyun and began walking with his hands in his pockets. Kihyun glared at his back but finally followed. Even if he wanted to refuse all he had to think about was his soft bed and he gave in. They walked in silence now side by side. Kihyun didn’t look at Hyunwoo he just looked straight ahead. 

How old are you Kihyun really? He felt like an immature teenager all over again. The walk and cold air had chased away the alcohol feeling so now he was painfully sober. He could sense whenever Hyunwoo glanced at him but he still didn’t look at him. Hyunwoo probably thought he was upset and even though that was embarrassing he had lost the energy to care. 

Once they finally reached Kihyun’s apartment building Kihyun did another immature thing and immediately stopped walking. “Thanks for helping me.” Kihyun said it casually at least and saw Hyunwoo staring at him. “Do you want me to walk you up?” Kihyun felt his heart squeezing in his chest but his stomach still twisted so he went with that feeling instead. “No. I’m not in the mood for company.” He said it as casually as his first statement but the look of sadness in Hyunwoo’s eyes were going to haunt him. He could tell Hyunwoo was struggling to say something but Kihyun was a selfish person. “I’m going up, be safe on your way back Hyunwoo-hyung.” Kihyun gave him a short wave and tried to ignore the kicked puppy look on Hyunwoo’s face. He had no right to be sad! Kihyun had no right to be an ass either but that was a different argument. 

“Ki wait.” Hyunwoo’s voice called out as Kihyun was almost to his building’s front door. He paused with his hand on the handle but didn’t turn. He heard Hyunwoo sigh, “I hope you sleep well.” Kihyun wondered briefly if that’s what he really wanted to say. He felt that same pain in his damn chest before humming to show he heard it. Kihyun grabbed them doors and quickly went inside. Moving fast to get to the stairs so he could run up them and punish himself for being such a dick. He’d just apologize later or something. 

Kihyun exited the stairs and was surprised to see someone sitting in front of their door. “Jooheon-ssi?” Kihyun called out as he carefully moved closer. The sharp eyed male glanced up at him then away. His red cheeks told on him and Kihyun knew he was drunk. He wanted to pull out his hair but that damn caring side of his kicked in. “Hey what’s going on? Do you need help?” Kihyun wasn’t quite sure how to handle this situation. “Where’s Min?” Kihyun flinched at the question. Lie! You must lie! “He’ll be home soon” Kihyun leaned over Jooheon to unlock the door and push it open, “Come on drink some water.” He expected Jooheon to get mad and say no but the male just stood up. He glanced at Kihyun again before stumbling in to the apartment. 

Now he had to take care of an obviously inebriated male when he just wanted to sleep. He managed to usher Jooheon to their couch before getting him water. The male sipped at it as Kihyun moved away again for a second. He eyed the sad looking guy and sighed, “Lay down for a bit, you need to sober up.” He handed Jooheon a blanket before crossing his arms. If the other had planned on arguing the fierce look Kihyun had made him rethink that decision. He felt bad for Jooheon as the other simply curled up and pulled the blanket over himself. “I’ll be in my room if you need something okay?” Kihyun switched to a softer voice before slowly backing away. 

He didn’t bother removing his jeans as he fell over on his bed. The exhaustion slapped him like a brick and he slipped in to a restless sleep.


	5. Too Many Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is trying to sort out the confusion in his head and Hyunwoo is so not helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I’m just throwing angst at you all left and right lol

Kihyun woke up to his alarm feeling like he didn’t even sleep. He was wore out both physically and mentally. He groaned in to his pillow and regretted falling asleep in his jeans. He wondered if Minhyuk had come home or if Jooheon was out there ready to murder him for lying. Should he just stay in his room? Crap no he has classes. He’s not about to ruin his attendance because his friend’s fuck buddy wants to murder his ass. And not in a good way. Kihyun gingerly rolled and sat on the edge of his bed. He dug around in his sheets for his phone and noticed a missed call from Hyunwoo. He chose to ignore seeing it. 

Kihyun stretched and managed to get his clothes off. Gathering a fresh set and a towel he very quietly tiptoed in to the bathroom. The fact Jooheon wasn’t standing outside his door ready to murder was probably a good sign right? Kihyun stood under the water trying to wake up and energize himself. He gave up and decided coffee was his only course of action. Drying himself off he left his hair down and pulled on a new seat of jeans with a black t shirt. He was in zero mood to impress. 

Kihyun peered out in to the hallway from the bathroom. It was quiet. He waited a second and walked softly down the hall in to the living room. The first thing he saw was Minhyuk’s very obvious sneakers by the front door looking haphazardly thrown down. Kihyun silently cheered. As he turned to go in to the kitchen something caught his eye. He looked over at the couch and felt his mouth gape. Jooheon was still there but now Minhyuk was also there snuggled in to him. Kihyun rubbed his temples harshly trying to decide if he should be the one to murder someone. But he did think low key it was cute how they were basically tangled around each other. 

He decided to skip coffee at home and go to the cafe by the school. Tiptoeing to his front door he scooped up his shoes and bag, quietly escaping in to the apartment building’s hallway before shutting the door behind himself. He sighed loudly and pulled his shoes on. Minhyuk had so much explaining to do. 

Kihyun grumbled to himself as he left the apartment building to head towards his car. His path was thwarted when someone came up beside him suddenly. He startled and jumped away until his brain could sort out it was Hyunwoo. “Jesus Christ are you trying to kill me?” Kihyun hissed as he patted at his chest. Hyunwoo had the decency to at least look apologetic, “I’m sorry Kihyun-ah I thought you saw me.” Kihyun still scowled at him, “Anyways what are you even doing here?” He was still grumpy from last night and not in the mood to entertain Hyunwoo. Even if he looked adorable in his cap, pull over sweater, and jeans. 

Hyunwoo smiled his pleasant smile now, “Was just checking that everything was okay.” Kihyun knew it was because he didn’t want him to come in to the building last night so he cleared his throat. Hyunwoo had a calm look to his face so Kihyun now sighed, “Everything is fine. Granted I have two idiots on my couch probably hungover and I can only imagine what the kitchen will look like later.” Kihyun massaged his temples again in annoyance. He heard Hyunwoo chuckle and side eyed him, “Minhyuk-ah?” Hyunwoo questioned curiously. Kihyun nodded, “And Jooheon-ssi.” He saw the look of understanding on Hyunwoo’s face. 

“I have to get to class” Kihyun suddenly said, “Do you need me to drive you?” Why he offered that he didn’t know and on the inside he screeched. Hyunwoo smiled at him again, “If it’s not any trouble but I can walk too.” Kihyun sighed inwardly this time because there was no way he wouldn’t do it. Damn his manners. Kihyun motioned at his car and for Hyunwoo to follow; which the taller male did obediently. 

They were only a few minutes in to the drive when Kihyun’s phone rang. He accepted the call when he saw Minhyuk’s name and hit speaker. “Kihyunnniiiiee my kihyunnie I just saw your texts” Minhyuk was really working the sad voice, “I’m sooo sorry I’m a terrible friend.” Kihyun rolled his eyes now. “Shut up Min it’s alright I survived and got home.” He could tell Hyunwoo was listening and Kihyun hoped Minhyuk wouldn’t say something dumb. “I’m so glad! Did you meet anyone? I know a guy who thought you were cute.” Of course it is Minhyuk so Kihyun had no idea why he thought he would get out of this not embarrassed. He noticed Hyunwoo’s body tense. Weird. “Min I have my hands full taking care of you and your lover boy, how can I find time to date?” Kihyun’s voice was mostly teasing and he heard Minhyuk snicker. “Oh yeah thank you for that.”

Kihyun waited to see if Minhyuk would say anything else but suddenly he said, “I’ll give the guy your number love you be safe!” He heard Minhyuk kiss the phone now, “Wait Min no-“ and the call ended. Kihyun sighed loudly as he pulled in a parking spot and tried to ignore how silent Hyunwoo was being. Granted the larger male was usually pretty quiet but this silence was weird. “So I guess that means you’re single huh?” Kihyun could tell Hyunwoo was trying to ask in a joking way but he sounded curious maybe when he did it. “Oh you couldn’t tell?” Kihyun responded trying to lighten the mood, “Turns out nagging isn’t sexy” Kihyun laughed at himself, “Min also agrees to that.” 

They both climbed out of the car now and Kihyun noticed Hyunwoo’s relaxed smile was back. “I like it.” Kihyun paused and looked at Hyunwoo questioningly. “Your nagging, I like it.” Hyunwoo’s voice made Kihyun’s heart stutter and the taller male waved before strolling away. Kihyun stared at his back like an idiot and realized even if he hadn’t walked off Kihyun still wouldn’t know how to respond to that. Suddenly coming home was becoming a lot more exhausting.

—————————————————————

Kihyun was so excited to get out of class he almost missed the fact that Hyunwoo was standing at one end of the hallway. What he didn’t miss is he was surrounded by friends laughing and looking happy. Kihyun felt his heart stuttering again at the sound of Hyunwoo’s laugh. Of course that was ruined when another guy came up and put his hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder while staring at him with hearts in his eyes. Kihyun scowled. The universe just hates him. 

Kihyun strolled the other way but stopped when a hand softly grabbed his elbow. He turned and noticed a familiar male. It took Kihyun a second before he smiled, “Jaehyun-ah!” The male’s face broke in to a huge grin mirroring Kihyun’s. “I wondered if you recognized me Kihyun-ah.” The hand on his elbow left it to ruffle Kihyun’s hair. Which earned him a swat. Jaehyun laughed at that, “Still so violent.” His voice was teasing and Kihyun rolled his eyes, “Stop using your height to your advantage.” The taller male laughed loudly at that. Kihyun happened to glance back in Hyunwoo’s direction and realized he was staring at them. Kihyun huffed and glanced at his friend again. 

“Let’s go get food I’m starving” Kihyun suggested, “It’s been ages since we’ve seen each other.” Jaehyun nodded happily at that and threw an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders. Kihyun was thankful he could get out of there and quickly walked away with the tall male hanging on to him. Was it immature? Definitely. 

Their walk was quick as they entered the large cafeteria for the university. Grabbing a sandwich and soda Kihyun walked over to an empty table and sat. His friend joined him a minute later with a tray of food. His friend smiled at him before attacking his tray of food. Kihyun snorted and chewed happily on his sandwich. “Do you still play basketball?” Kihyun broke the silence finally. His friend nodded happily at that as he finished swallowing, “Yep! Got me a scholarship actually.” His easy going chuckle relaxed Kihyun. “Are you still in to photography?” Kihyun nodded at that. “It’s my area of study actually.” He saw his friend grin at him before someone clunked down beside Kihyun. Following that a person sat down by Jaehyun. 

Kihyun could already tell it was Hyunwoo beside him as he looked at Hoseok’s happy face. “Yah Jaehyun-ah are you hiding Kihyunnie for yourself?” Hoseok teased and Kihyun almost face palmed. His friend chuckled quietly now, “Well his pink hair is kind of cute.” He said it and winked at a now flustered Kihyun. Hoseok laughed at that while shoveling food in his mouth. Hyunwoo was sitting quietly and Kihyun snuck a quick look at him. His face was unreadable but it seemed like he was studying Jaehyun. “Didn’t you used to have a crush on Ki back in high school?” Hoseok asked it innocently enough but Kihyun had a strange feeling it was on purpose. “Yeah but Hyunwoo-hyung was quicker.” The fact his friend could talk casually about that while eating kind of amazed Kihyun who was still red in the face.

When Kihyun glanced at Hyunwoo again he was startled to see a smug smirk on his face at Jaehyun’s comment. Kihyun rolled his eyes and looked at Hoseok who was incredibly amused. “Are you two still an item?” Jaehyun’s voice broke Kihyun out of his mental conversation and he realized he meant Hyunwoo and him. “Ah no we broke up.” Kihyun felt that damn twinge of sadness when he said it. Which is ridiculous it’s been years. “Oh? Does that mean I can get your number?” Kihyun felt his body freeze over. His tall, good looking friend was smiling pleasantly at him still while waiting. He saw Hoseok look alarmed but he covered it by drinking from a juice bottle. Kihyun could see Hyunwoo out of his peripherals and was confused as to why his hands were fists sitting on top of his thighs. 

Wait this is ridiculous. Kihyun had a sudden flash of the other night and shook off his guilty feeling. “Of course, we’re friends.” He smiled happily at Jaehyun as they exchanged phones to add in their contact information. Hoseok was still shoveling rice in his mouth as his eyes darted back and forth. He heard Jaehyun’s chuckle again as he took his phone back, “I wanted your number so I can ask you on a date” He looked at Kihyun thoughtfully, “You’re cute.” Kihyun blinked a few times as he stared at the male across from him. Hoseok coughed and looked away. “Oh” Kihyun wished desperately that Minhyuk would appear, “Thank you Jaehyun-ah. Just uh- text me.” Kihyun could feel how tense Hyunwoo was as his thigh brushed against him. 

His tall friend was either oblivious to Hyunwoo’s scowl or ignoring it as he finished his food. With a wave at Kihyun and the others he promised to text before leaving. The silence at the table was awkward as Kihyun sighed. Hoseok’s phone vibrated suddenly on the table and his eyes lit up at it. “I’ll be right back.” He grabbed his phone and jogged off. Now it was just Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Kihyun felt Hyunwoo turn and look at him. “Are you going to go on a date with him?” Kihyun felt his face burn as he looked at Hyunwoo. “I don’t know, does it matter?” He heard Hyunwoo hum and they sat in silence again. “You know I heard he cheated on his ex.” Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo and felt a spark of anger light in his chest. “Why are you even telling me this?” He knew he sounded irritated but Hyunwoo had no right butting in. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Hyunwoo’s face looked serious. 

Which pissed Kihyun off even more. “I can handle myself Hyunwoo-hyung.” Kihyun scowled at him and stood. He saw Hyunwoo glance at the table before looking at Kihyun again, “I know but I can’t help but worry about you.” Kihyun rubbed his temples. “You’re a damn hypocrite.” He snatched up his bag and stormed out of the cafeteria. Man the nerve of that guy! Kihyun fumed as he stomped down the path from the cafeteria. A hand grabbed his elbow and spun him around. Hyunwoo looked both agitated and upset, “How the hell am I a hypocrite for worrying about you?” Kihyun paused at that. There’s no way he’s answering that truthfully. “Listen hyung this isn’t any of your business I’m a big boy.” Kihyun tried to keep his voice calm. Hyunwoo groaned and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration while looking at Kihyun, “I know that! I can’t stop myself from wanting to protect you.” Kihyun’s heart did that stupid stuttering thing again. But he also felt swallowed whole by sadness. 

Kihyun rubbed at his forehead now. Hyunwoo was confusing him. One minute he was getting all touchy with other guys and now he was playing the boyfriend role. Kihyun’s head was full of a million thoughts and he couldn’t focus on them clearly enough. He didn’t want to have this conversation as it dug up old feelings. “You’re a little late for that.” Kihyun’s voice lost it’s bite and was now tired. He saw Hyunwoo freeze before he spoke in a soft voice, “I know Ki, I know.” Kihyun felt his chest constrict and he forced a smile at Hyunwoo now. “As long as you know.” He turned on his heel and bee lined for his car. He was surprised that he almost wished Hyunwoo would stop him again.


	6. Liquor Is Quicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should definitely not get drunk around your ex boyfriend because you’ll say stupid things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay :3

Kihyun sat in a small coffee shop with Minhyuk. They had finished their classes and now Kihyun was agonizing over a quiz next week. “I’ve barely studied and that makes no sense!” Kihyun groaned and flopped his head back. Minhyuk raised a brow at him, “Why haven’t you studied?” Kihyun groaned and looked at his best friend sadly, “I don’t know I’m just stressed out or something.” He leaned forward and laid his head on the table. Minhyuk snickered loudly now, “Any chance it’s because of your WooWoo problems?” Kihyun blinked and sat back up. He was staring at Minhyuk before finally raising a brow, “Huh?” Minhyuk chuckled and sipped at a cappuccino, “Hyunwoo.” He replied casually. Kihyun scowled at him, “No! There’s no problems.”

Minhyuk laughed at that and shook his head. Kihyun thought back and even if the man had said weird things it didn’t mean he was affecting Kihyun. He rolled his eyes instead of answering and glanced off somewhere else. He watched the people strolling by the coffee shop with disinterest. “Hey Min” Kihyun finally spoke up again, “What’s with you and Jooheon-ssi?” Kihyun had been waiting to ask. Mostly because he didn’t want to upset Minhyuk. He saw his friend look down now, “I’m not sure” Minhyuk was chewing his bottom lip, “I’m not sure I can keep this up, I feel so much but I’m so weak for him.” He watched as his friend ran his hand through his hair with a far off look. 

Kihyun really did feel bad for him. The situation seemed so complicated. They were so strange because they seemed affectionate but they weren’t trying to date. Kihyun wondered vaguely if they had tried discussing it again or at all. But who was he to help anyways? His life already felt complicated and he wasn’t even dating. He studied his friend for a few more moments. He really wished he had some great advice to give. “Min just do what you feel is right. No matter what.” Kihyun said it softly but he knew his friend heard him. 

After another ten minutes the two males left the coffee shop. Both bundled in coats as winter was approaching. Kihyun even had a red scarf wrapped around him covering the bottom half of his face. Yes he bought it specifically because of Goblin he has zero regrets. Minhyuk was a little less snug with a simple black and white scarf wrapped lazily around his neck. They walked side by side in silence for a few minutes. “Minhyuk-ah!” A voice called out to them. They both turned and watched as Hyungwon strolled towards them. He smiled and bowed slightly in greeting, “Kihyun-ah hello, I didn’t recognize you with the scarf” Hyungwon gestured at him, “I’m having a party tomorrow night if you guys want to come?”

Kihyun didn’t need to look at Minhyuk to know that his friend was probably grinning. Minhyuk was such a social butterfly. “Yes! We’ll be there Hyungwonnie!” Minhyuk was too enthusiastic but Kihyun finally nodded when Hyungwon laughed and glanced at him. “Perfect. Min knows my address” Hyungwon smiled, “I’m off to meet Hoseokkie for lunch.” The tall model looking male waved at them before his long legs took him in the opposite direction. 

Kihyun waited until he was out of earshot to glare at Minhyuk, “I swear if you leave me again I will hit you with a brick.” He huffed and started walking again. He could hear Minhyuk whining behind him and it was lucky his friend didn’t see him smile. They approached their apartment building and went inside. Minhyuk fell over on to the couch and stretched out. As if on cue Minhyuk’s phone dinged and Kihyun watched him take it out. He could see a serious look on his face but Kihyun wasn’t going to ask. Besides he just realized Hyunwoo would most likely be at that party. He sighed after he walked quietly to his room. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun dreaded life. He dreaded everything. Minhyuk was finishing getting ready and Kihyun paced the living room. It was dumb but he felt anxious about the party. He was so conflicted. Why care about what Hyunwoo did? But then he knew he would and he’d get grumpy. Ugh. He scratched his nails over his ripped skinny jeans and sighed again. Minhyuk came walking in to the living room and eyed him, “Ki I said I wouldn’t leave you so chilllll.” He winked at Kihyun who just huffed. He wasn’t going to explain so he was just going to let Minhyuk assume things. It would save him from never ending questions. 

They called a taxi to take them over to Hyungwon’s apartment. Apparently he had yet to move in with Hoseok but according to Minhyuk it was going to happen as soon as Hoseok got brave. The two stood in front of a pretty white door. Kihyun had noticed the building was very plush. Either Hyungwon had money or his parents did. Minhyuk knocked rapidly on the door and just grinned at Kihyun. Oh god. The front door flew open and Hoseok stood there, “Min! Ki!” He yanked them both in to a crushing hug happily. By the slight blush on his face he had clearly already started drinking. 

Kihyun wiggled out of his grasp and was startled at the people all over. It wasn’t incredibly crushing per say but it was more than Kihyun expected. “Drinks are in the kitchen!” Hoseok still had Minhyuk in a bear hug and Kihyun smirked. He waved at the two as Minhyuk gasped for air and went looking for alcohol. He had to squeeze in by a few people but locating all the liquor was easy. He grabbed two red solo cups, poured them half full with vodka, and grabbed some random juice to finish it off. It was going to taste terrible but do the job. 

He was startled by Minhyuk appearing, “Thought I was going to die.” He said dramatically before taking a cup. Kihyun laughed and tapped their cups together, “Here’s to us and forgetting our names.” He said which made Minhyuk snort before they took large gulps. He could see Minhyuk grimacing and he was sure he did the same. “Holy shit Ki.” He said and Kihyun gave him a look, “Hey you almost floored me with that crap you bought me remember? Besides I need a buzz to deal with all this.” He waved a hand vaguely around him. Minhyuk grinned like a cat, “Oh you don’t say?”

Fifteen minutes later Kihyun was sitting on a plush couch with Minhyuk in his lap giggling like crazy. Hoseok was sitting in an armchair with Hyungwon perched on the arm of it. Hoseok was in the middle of a very dramatic story and Kihyun had stopped listening. He could feel the alcohol swimming through his veins. His body felt almost like a noodle and he felt zero stress. A body flopped down by Kihyun and Minhyuk was suddenly gone. Kihyun blinked and realized Jooheon had appeared at some point. The black haired male had Minhyuk in his own lap and was whispering to him. Kihyun made a gagging face while his two other friends laughed. 

He really didn’t want to be surrounded by couples though. He managed to get off the couch even with his buzz going. There had to be someone good looking enough at this party. Kihyun knew he most likely wouldn’t go home with anyone but a little making out never hurt anyone. He maneuvered around a few people towards the kitchen. As he entered, surprisingly it was mostly empty, he felt himself stumble before he was grabbed. He blinked away the dizzy sensation and stared at the male holding on to him. Well fuck. “Ki are you okay?” Hyunwoo’s voice broke through his happy buzz. Kihyun looked his ex up and down in annoyance; he was still too good looking dammit. Hyunwoo had also abandoned the conversation he’d been having to focus on Kihyun.

“I’m totes fine.” Kihyun gave him a thumbs up and Hyunwoo looked unconvinced. “Did you just say totes?” The short male blinked and shrugged. Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo’s chest and reached a hand out. He pressed his hand against Hyunwoo’s upper chest with a curious look. He heard a strangled cough and glanced at Hyunwoo’s face. “What? You got all..muscle-y.” Kihyun said and laughed at himself. After that Kihyun shrugged as if he solved something in his head and moved to get another drink. “Uh Ki? Maybe you should slow down?” He heard Hyunwoo hesitantly say behind him. Kihyun threw a look over his shoulder, “Shhhhhh.” Yep Kihyun was drunk. 

Once he had a cup in his hand he turned back to Hyunwoo who was staring at him. His free hand reached out and squeezed Hyunwoo’s bicep. He could see the embarrassed flush on the other man’s face now but he had yet to tell Kihyun to stop. Granted if Kihyun remembers this he’s going to be really embarrassed. 

Kihyun downed his half filled cup, look he’s responsible right, and put it on the counter. He crossed his arms and glared at Hyunwoo, “You were supposed to be ugly.” He said it so calmly that Hyunwoo actually laughed loudly. “What? I’m sorry I guess?” Hyunwoo shook his head. Kihyun sniffed as if Hyunwoo insulted him by being attractive, “It’s not fair, you got even better looking.” Kihyun actually pouted now. Hyunwoo shook his head as it was apparent the shorter male was too drunk to really consider the dumb shit he was saying. “Ki you need to go to bed” Hyunwoo finally said as he glanced around for Minhyuk, “I can drive you home.” Kihyun raised a brow, “Are you going to tuck me in?” Hyunwoo coughed, “Where’s Min?” His red face and wide eyes gave away his nervousness at Kihyun’s bold responses. 

Kihyun smirked mischievously and followed the broad shouldered male back in to the living room. He leaned around and pointed for Hyunwoo. Minhyuk and Jooheon were once again wrapped around each other with their tongues most likely down each other’s throats. Hyungwon and Hoseok seemed off in their own little world. “Ah.” Hyunwoo said quietly and Kihyun snickered. Somehow Hyunwoo managed to let Minhyuk know the situation as well as get Kihyun’s coat. He ushered his shorter ex boyfriend out the door carefully as Kihyun seemed not as sure on his feet. However the glare he received by the overly confident Kihyun kept him from holding on to him and instead he walked right by him in case he fell. 

Kihyun seemed amused by the whole thing. He studied Hyunwoo intensely in the elevator and even when they were in the car. “Hyung are you scared of me?” Kihyun asked from the passenger seat. He saw Hyunwoo side eye him, “No, I could lift you with a hand.” Kihyun laughed at that. He clearly didn’t mean it the way Hyunwoo took it but it was still funny. He sighed dramatically instead of explaining himself and hugged on to the seatbelt across his chest. 

Getting Kihyun upstairs to his apartment was a little more complicated because Kihyun thought it was hilarious to not tell Hyunwoo where the keys were. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Hyunwoo muttered once he finally got the door open. Kihyun skipped inside which looked more like a weird hop thing, “Ooh you think I’m cute? I am cute right?” Hyunwoo tried to look serious but he finally laughed quietly. “You’re going to be so hungover tomorrow.” Hyunwoo finally replied as he helped Kihyun out of his coat. Kihyun just shrugged as he must have accepted his fate. He stretched his arms high above his head before falling messily on to the couch. After a few weird wiggles he made room for Hyunwoo and patted the cushion. 

Hyunwoo hesitated until Kihyun pouted again. Crossing the short distance he very carefully sat on the sofa; completely aware that Kihyun was studying him thoughtfully. Kihyun turned and dropped his head on to Hyunwoo’s leg like a pillow. Hyunwoo froze and looked down at him as Kihyun stared at him before laughing, “It’s really annoying.” Was he talking to himself? “What is?” Hyunwoo finally asked. “My attraction to you” Kihyun said it with a look of exasperation as if Hyunwoo was supposed to know, “I’m supposed to be over it.” He crossed his arms over his chest and sniffed haughtily.

Ah. Well this was a rock and a hard place. Hyunwoo knew Kihyun was drunk but that admission made him feel a spark of happiness. He sighed but smiled gently at Kihyun, “Let’s get you to bed.” Kihyun had little chance to argue as Hyunwoo pulled him further in to his lap so he could scoop him up bridal style. The short male in his arms whined the entire way to his room and glared at Hyunwoo as he very gently placed him on the bed. As Kihyun rolled around on the bed trying to wrestle with his own clothes, failing miserably, Hyunwoo looked around. He recognized pictures Kihyun had hung up from when they were in school. 

He turned back to the bed when he realized Kihyun had muttered something about sleeping in jeans followed by a curse when he accidentally kicked a box. Hyunwoo glanced down at it noticing it appeared to be filled with random stuff. He recognized awards and things of that nature so he crouched down. Kihyun was still muttering to himself as he attempted to get comfortable when Hyunwoo’s fingers brushed against something soft. He carefully moved stuff in the box over to pull out a well worn sweater that had been neatly folded. Hyunwoo stared at it so hard you’d think he was trying to burn a hole in it. 

He realized it was silent and glanced at the bed to see Kihyun staring at him with an expressionless face. The room was almost too quiet now but Hyunwoo brushed a thumb over the fabric, “I was wondering where this went.” He said it with a sad chuckle. Kihyun looked at the sweater in his hands but said nothing. “Why did you keep it?” Hyunwoo hated himself for asking. “Because I was sad.” Kihyun’s small voice reached him and Hyunwoo frowned. “I’m tired I want to sleep.” Kihyun finally said and rolled over to face the other way. Hyunwoo stared at his back before gently replacing the sweater in the box. He was confused. Standing he pulled a blanket over Kihyun who pulled it almost to his nose. “Goodnight hyung.” He heard the muffled sentence and Hyunwoo looked away, “Goodnight Ki.” 

Hyunwoo left feeling more confusion and mixed emotions than he expected. Kihyun had kept an old sweater of his that he liked to wear. Hyunwoo didn’t even realize it was gone until months after Kihyun left. He assumed the shorter male probably got rid of it. So seeing it again made Hyunwoo’s heart ache like it had when they were young.

—————————————————————

Kihyun groaned loudly in his room while holding his stomach. He felt like a truck had hit him. Clearly he overdid it last night. He was still in the same clothes and he felt gross. His stomach rolled with nausea and he had to wait for it to settle before sitting up. “I never want to drink again.” He muttered as he squinted against the throbbing in his head. He looked around his room trying to piece together the evening. His eyes landed on a glass of water and medicine sitting by it. Huh. Well that’s lucky. Minhyuk? Kihyun considered it until he remembered the voice. 

His eyes were wide as he slowly glanced by his bed and saw a sweater hanging half out of a box. “Oh no.” Kihyun knew Hyunwoo had seen it. He could vaguely recall him asking about it. Well Kihyun could just die of embarrassment now. He had kept Hyunwoo’s sweater for a variety of reasons. He’d like to say it was just comfortable but it was obviously more than that. Things he didn’t feel like discussing. Ever. He rubbed a hand wearily over his face. Now how was he going to face Hyunwoo? Kihyun sighed and slowly laid back on his bed. He hoped Hyunwoo would forget and he could just pretend it never happened. But Kihyun had a sinking feeling the male would not forget which meant he may ask about it again. Kihyun yanked his blanket over his head.


	7. Cowardly Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun can only avoid the inevitable embarrassing conversation for so long; yet it has been eye opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is short, I barely slept last night my brain is toast z_z

Kihyun was many things. He was smart and loving. He had a heart brimming with care for those around him. Even though he could be mean and sharp tongued he still worried about everyone. 

But brave? Kihyun was not. 

Currently Kihyun was sitting in the university library with his arms over his head. Today had been interesting to say the least. After discovering that Hyunwoo most likely found his old sweater Kihyun simply wanted to disappear. Technically he could just change his identity but Minhyuk had pinched him when he voiced that. So the next best thing was to avoid. Kihyun had been pretty good at hide and seek so I mean how could he screw this up? For starters he wasn’t a small kid anymore. Apparently that mattered. 

He discovered that when he had been peering around one of the university buildings that stood in the way of him and his class. Minhyuk had scoffed at him but ever loyal the male was currently peering around Kihyun’s waist. Kihyun had seen no sign of Hyunwoo so coast clear? That was until someone leaned against them and looked over their shoulders, “What are you guys doing?” Kihyun took one look at Hyunwoo and re-enacted those cartoons where someone runs with a cloud of dirt behind them. His pride took a hit that day.

Kihyun sighed loudly under his arms before sitting up. He couldn’t keep running away. His pride wouldn’t allow it. His only hope was that if Hyunwoo asked about it he could play it off as if he forgot he even had it. He was a great actor this was genius! Kihyun stood up and stretched; he still needed to get home to make Minhyuk dinner. Considering the poor man was putting up with Kihyun’s shenanigans. And Kihyun missed cooking. It was so calming. 

He left the library with a little more pep in his step. This was just one embarrassing hurdle but not the end of the world. He had other crap to focus on anyways. He held on to his backpack straps tighter once he strolled through the parking lot. He almost walked past his car because he wasn’t paying attention and he’d briefly seen a person there. His feet stopped however and he turned to find Hyunwoo leaning against the passenger door. Well shit. Hyunwoo studied him as Kihyun approached him, “Hey Hyunwoo-hyung” Kihyun said with a small wave, “Uh do you need a ride?” Maybe that’s why he was there. 

Hyunwoo regarded him silently for a few more seconds before speaking, “Why are you avoiding me?” Kihyun felt his insides freeze at the question. He faked laughed trying to be casual, “I’m not avoiding you.” Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun as if he were an idiot, “You ran from me.” He had a stoic expression and Kihyun did another nervous chuckle, “Oh no I just needed to use the bathroom!” Hyunwoo sighed deeply and stepped closer to Kihyun. “Ki all the years I’ve known you you have been a terrible liar.” Hyunwoo crossed his arms over his chest now. Kihyun scowled because yes Hyunwoo was right. He ran a hand through his pink hair irritably. 

“Is it because of the sweater?” 

Kihyun’s hand froze in his own hair. He felt a red blush crawl across his face. “What no? I just-“ Kihyun had no idea what to say. Which was kind of a first because he loved having the last word. “I just don’t want to talk about it” Kihyun finally said, “Do you want it back? You’ve gotten a lot...broader it probably won’t fit anyways.” Kihyun waved a hand in the air. Hyunwoo stayed quiet while Kihyun looked like an idiot. “I want you to have it.” Hyunwoo finally said and uncrossed his arms. Kihyun blinked at him in confusion, “You do?” Hyunwoo laughed sadly and nodded, “I remember you’d wear it when you were upset or stressed, you said it helped so.” The taller male shrugged. 

Kihyun was so confused. Hyunwoo didn’t want it back? So why ask about it. When the taller male mentioned Kihyun’s old habits he smiled a little. It was true actually. Especially the night before a test or presentation. “It wasn’t the sweater but it did smell like you-“ Kihyun felt his eyes widen. Oh no. Why do you speak Kihyun? His face turned red and he rubbed at it with a hand. He felt a larger hand brush his hand off his own face, “You’re still cute when you’re embarrassed.” Hyunwoo said with a playful laugh. Kihyun’s brain short circuited. 

He groaned loudly, “Why are you doing this?” Honestly Kihyun didn’t really want an answer but his head was chaotic now. He tried to find reasons for everything but this one was out of his reach. “Doing what Ki?” Hyunwoo’s ever calm voice reached his ears. Kihyun felt alarm bells going off in his head but his irritation at the situation won, “Asking about sweaters and being all sweet like-like you used to be” Kihyun grimaced because he knew he was an idiot but he kept talking, “Worrying about me and ugh!” Kihyun stared at the sky for a second hoping a plane would fall on him. 

He scowled at Hyunwoo, “Actually don’t answer that” Kihyun said before clicking the unlock button on his key fob, “Pretend I never asked.” Hyunwoo looked mildly confused or concerned, “Why cant I answer? What if I have an answer?” Hyunwoo felt kind of frustrated but he was trying to keep it in check. “If you answer I don’t know what I’ll do so just” Kihyun slumped his shoulders, “Just don’t.” Kihyun opened the car door and threw his backpack on the passenger seat before closing it. “What are you so afraid of? You don’t have to know what you’ll do all the time Ki, that’s not how life works. You just go with it.” Hyunwoo’s eyebrows were furrowed which was a clear indicator he was frustrated. 

Kihyun glanced at him and then away. “You know why Hyunwoo” Kihyun finally said as he made his way around to the driver’s door leaving Hyunwoo where he was, “I don’t want us to get close just for us to separate again alright? One heartbreak was enough for a life time I assure you.” Kihyun was emotionally drained and he hated that. His eyes kept trying to water but he refused to cry. He just needed to go home and relax. “Do you think you were the only one hurt? You weren’t. I was too but I’m not going to be a coward because of it.” Kihyun’s eyes raised to glare at Hyunwoo. “Yes I’m a coward alright?” Kihyun opened the door now not looking at Hyunwoo, “I need to get home.” He finally said wearily and waited to listen if Hyunwoo was going to say anything. A second later he watched Hyunwoo turn and head back to the university. 

Kihyun closed his car door and laid his forehead against the steering wheel. God he was an idiot.


	8. Tell Me What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is trying a peace offering like the mature adult he is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ki is a confused dork but that’s alright lol

“Kihyunnie are you okay?”

Minhyuk’s voice floated in to the kitchen from where he sat on their couch. Kihyun was violently stirring a sauce on the stove when he heard his voice. He slowed down with the whisk, “I’m fine!” He called over his shoulder. His brain kept replaying His earlier conversation with Hyunwoo. Why did he act like that? Why did Hyunwoo say that? Why why why. Kihyun couldn’t wrap his logical brain around the situation. Had Hyunwoo wanted to date again or something? Kihyun was so confused. And it was partially his own damn fault. He should have tried to overcome his fears and actually talk. 

He sighed heavily and turned the stove off. Quiet foot steps came behind him and he saw Minhyuk lean against the kitchen door frame. “What is it?” Crap his friend used the soft voice. Kihyun chewed on his bottom lip and looked away, “I was mean to Hyunwoo-hyung I guess.” He wasn’t sure how to explain it. He could tell Minhyuk was waiting patiently for more to go off of. He knew Kihyun well. “It’s just so confusing! It’s like he regrets what happened? I’m not sure, maybe he wants to date?” Kihyun rubbed at his face now in frustration. “Do you want to date him?” Minhyuk asked just as quietly. 

Kihyun stood there like a statue for a second, “Maybe? I’m just...I miss him I do but...why didn’t he fight for us? We just argued over it.” Kihyun sighed miserably and began packing extra food in to plastic containers. “Hyunwoo-hyung was always bad at expressing himself.” Minhyuk commented as he watched his friend. Kihyun nodded at that because it was true but he should have tried right? Or maybe Kihyun didn’t try hard enough? Ugh too many questions! “What are you doing with all that food?” Minhyuk asked it innocently enough but Kihyun knew he read him like a book. “Was just...going to take it to....Hyunwoo.” Kihyun tried for casual and failed. 

Minhyuk hummed at Kihyun. The shorter male scowled, “Anyways have you talked to Jooheon-ssi lately?” Changing the subject was always a good idea. Minhyuk paused at the question, “Weelllllll I haven’t really been answering him.” He looked guilty and Kihyun sighed again. “Why are you doing that?” He loaded then food containers in a small tote and looked at Minhyuk. “I’m struggling to separate feelings so...it’s probably better this way.” Minhyuk’s eyes looked sad as he spoke and he didn’t meet Kihyun’s eyes even as the shorter male walked by. “As long as you’re happy.” He muttered to his sad looking friend. 

Minhyuk didn’t respond and Kihyun didn’t push. He wondered how long it would be before Jooheon showed up at their door again. Kihyun quickly shuffled to his car and after wrangling Hyunwoo’s address from Hoseok he was finally on his way. He felt nervous. Which was understandable but he still hated it. He had changed in to a pull over and skinny jeans. Going for that casual look. He hoped the food would be a good apology; Hyunwoo had liked to eat in their younger days. 

After getting lost once he pulled up to a simple looking apartment complex. Kihyun felt nerves in his stomach and part of him wanted to just leave the food outside the door. Kihyun breathed deeply and left his car, taking the stairs slowly to give his poor heart a chance to calm down. He brushed a hand through his pink hair and stood in front of Hyunwoo’s apartment door. Feeling really dumb. But what would his mother say? She’d smack Kihyun for being rude definitely.

He reached up and pushed the doorbell. Cringing at the sound but calming his features immediately. He didn’t hear anything at first until a lock clicked and the door swung open. Tan, smooth skin. That was his first thought. Hyunwoo was standing there in shorts with messy dark grey hair looking like a whole meal. Kihyun’s mouth went dry as he begged his eyes to look anywhere but the naked torso. “Uh oh I-uh...food?” That college education was clearly paying off. Hyunwoo looked startled at first until Kihyun lifted the tote bag. 

“You made me food?” Hyunwoo asked with the same startled look. “Well at first I was making dinner for Minnie but I remembered that you liked the black bean noodles I make so...” Kihyun shook the tote gently at Hyunwoo. He felt really stupid. Mostly because he had also made spicy rice cakes in a red sauce and packed rice as well. Hyunwoo smiled finally, “Come in?” He moved slightly and Kihyun’s feet decided to go before he could consider it. He stepped past the naked torso of his dreams and peered around the living room. It was pretty standard for a college student really. 

Kihyun kicked his shoes off and stepped further in once Hyunwoo had walked past him. “Do you live alone?” Why do you ask these things Kihyun. Hyunwoo looked at him as he grabbed a sleeveless shirt to pull on. Kihyun mourned the disappearing skin. “Yeah I had a roommate but they moved in with their girlfriend last month.” Hyunwoo reached for the tote as he spoke and Kihyun realized he was still clutching it. “Ah allow me.” He hurried past the man in hopes of distracting himself. 

He opened the bag and began pulling out containers casually as if this was routine for him. He felt Hyunwoo walk up near him as he eyed the food. “Just noodles?” Kihyun heard the teasing in his voice and he sniffed haughtily, “Okay maybe I made other stuff; where are the utensils?” He was so not explaining himself. Hyunwoo chuckled lowly and Kihyun turned red but he kept a strong composure. Kind of. Once Hyunwoo gathered up a few things they both sat at the table as Kihyun uncovered the food. Hyunwoo’s eyes shined and he looked excited, “You made all this!” 

Kihyun blushed again and nodded, “I cooked a lot for myself, I like cooking.” He said and smiled at the enthusiasm Hyunwoo ate with. Kihyun rested his chin in his palm without thinking as he studied his ex boyfriend. He could see glimpses of Hyunwoo when they were younger but the grown up version was easy on the eyes. He still ate the same though. Kihyun felt a weird pull in his chest while he watched him, he wondered what it would have been like if they had stayed together. Would they be dating now? Would they have broken up? 

Hyunwoo must have noticed him staring because his eating slowed down just a little, “This is really good Ki” His calm voice broke Kihyun from his many questions, “But you look like you’re distracted.” Kihyun blinked and looked down at his hands now. “I’m sorry” He finally muttered, “I’m sorry for being such an asshole earlier. Guess you hit a sore spot or something.” He shrugged but stayed looking at his hands. Hyunwoo set his chopsticks down and regarded Kihyun, “It’s not your fault I was being stubborn.” He smiled gently at the pink haired male which made Kihyun feel worse. 

“It is my fault” Kihyun finally looked up fully now with determination, “I expect you to just know what I want but that’s not really fair is it?” He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. Hyunwoo studied his face some more as he considered his words, “What do you want Ki?” He finally asked after a moment of silence. Kihyun leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, “I don’t know anymore. It’s like I want you around but seeing you hurts all the same” Kihyun rubbed over his face, “I’m really confused.” Hyunwoo frowned, “If I tell you what I’m thinking will it help?” Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo again suspiciously but nodded. 

Hyunwoo mimicked leaning back in his chair but crossed his arms over his chest, “I won’t lie and say I don’t miss you because I do” He began speaking while watching Kihyun, “I missed you all the time and when I thought I had moved on I saw you again. And I missed you even more because you were close again,” Hyunwoo’s face looked sad but Kihyun gave him credit for being way braver. “I’m not sure what we’re doing Ki, I just miss you like crazy.” He shrugged his broad shoulders now. 

Kihyun chewed on his bottom lip hard now. Well he didn’t expect that. But what did he expect? His brain couldn’t tell him. So the rational thing to do would be to discuss it right? Except rationality was left at the door. Kihyun stood up and startled the other man before walking around the table, Hyunwoo’s wide eyes stared at him until Kihyun leaned down and kissed him. It felt like coming home. Like finding peace but also having electricity run through your veins. Kihyun felt like breathing and drowning all at once. 

Hyunwoo was startled only for a second before strong hands grabbed his hips and yanked him forward, forcing Kihyun to climb in to his lap. What the hell were they doing?! Kihyun didn’t know or care at the moment. His hands found Hyunwoo’s hair and he dragged his fingers through the strands while kissing him harder. Hyunwoo’s fingers dug in to Kihyun’s hips but the feeling was oddly pleasant. He felt a tongue brush his bottom lip and Kihyun gladly parted his lips so Hyunwoo’s tongue could slide in. The both breathed hard against one another as they inclined their heads different ways. 

Kihyun whimpered against Hyunwoo’s lips as the taller male wrapped his arms finally around Kihyun’s waist, just to pull the male closer. He released Hyunwoo’s mouth just to nibble across his jaw and down his neck. He heard Hyunwoo hiss at the sensation as the male began dragging his hands up and down Kihyun’s back. Kihyun sighed finally and laid his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulders. The room was quiet aside from the heavy breathing from both men. Hyunwoo rubbed Kihyun’s back soothingly now.

Kihyun’s hands found Hyunwoo’s shoulders and he used it to brace himself enough to lean back. Their faces were flushed and they stared at each other. Well whatever Kihyun was trying to accomplish he felt maybe he went in a different direction. “Um.” That was as articulate as Kihyun could be. His heart was beating so hard he wanted to pass out. Hyunwoo chuckled at that and pressed his forehead to Kihyun’s without saying anything. The air was filled with a completely different tension now, one Kihyun could recognize. 

Hyunwoo’s phone ringing in the living room startled them both. Kihyun scrambled off his lap with his face burning red as Hyunwoo awkwardly padded in to the living room. Kihyun brushed his hands through his hair before finally willing himself to go in the other room. Besides the front door was in there. Hyunwoo was listening to someone speak but his eyes peered at Kihyun as the short male awkwardly shifted. Hyunwoo agreed to something before pocketing his phone in his shorts, “Ah I was going to go to a bar with Hoseok.” He finally said. Kihyun pictured the last time he was at a bar but settled for nodding. 

“I should probably get back before Min tries to do laundry.” That was the worst excuse but come on he was trying to think on the spot! Panic didn’t help. He saw Hyunwoo nod slowly at him. “Er we’ll have fun.” Kihyun felt either really dumb or really jealous which both sensations were awful. He scooted to his shoes and slipped in them fast. “Wait Ki” Hyunwoo’s voice caught his attention and he froze with his hand on the doorknob, “Can we talk about this?” Kihyun squeezed his eyes shut before finally, “Later, let’s talk later. 

He didn’t wait for the taller male’s reply.


	9. Me On My Way To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Kihyun owes Hyunwoo a favor for the time he was drunk, except Kihyun never knew that until Hoseok called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s that time again where I lovingly make you all suffer <3 follow my Twitter @InStanning

Kihyun was having a nice dream. Really it was great! Until that incessant ringing started. Where was it coming from? Kihyun’s eyes slowly forced themselves open as he stared at the dark ceiling above him. It took him a second to realize that his phone was ringing on his small nightstand. Kihyun blindly reached over until his hand crashed down on the device. He squinted at the screen realizing it was a little after midnight. Kihyun muttered something under his breath before finally answering the call. He grunted in to the phone while pushing half his face back in to his nice pillow. 

“Ki?”

Kihyun’s brain searched for a moment before responding, “Hoseok-hyung?” Kihyun’s voice was groggy and low as he answered, fitting how tired he felt. “Oh thank god you answered.” Kihyun felt worry sprouting now. “Are you okay hyung?” Kihyun asked and hoped it was a good answer. He heard loud music and talking in the background, “Yes I’m fine Ki! But I need to ask you a favor!” Kihyun laid there wondering if he heard any of that right. “What is it?” He asked and yawned, hopefully he could do it tomorrow because he was bone tired. “I’m sorry to ask but can you take Hyunwoo-ah home? He’s a bit drunk but refuses to leave without you.” Hoseok sighed deeply in to the phone now. 

Kihyun sat up and felt confused, “Without me? I’m not even there!” Hyunwoo must really be drunk then. Kihyun scratched aggressively at his head as he heard Hoseok sigh again, “I know, I told him that over and over but he won’t budge.” Hoseok did sound kind of fed up and he was usually pretty empathetic. Kihyun groaned loudly and cursed his existence. “Alright send me The address, I’ll be there soon.” Kihyun finally answered with a huff. “Thank you Ki! I owe you! I’ll text you the address.” Kihyun hung up his phone and waited for the notification to pop up. 

He rolled out of bed with another groan and searched his floor for a pair of jeans. He managed to wrangle them on in the dark while still half asleep. He figured wearing the overly large t-shirt he was sleeping in was fine. He was just going in and out. Kihyun walked out in to his living room while carrying a zip up sweater. He scribbled a note down in case this adventure took awhile and if Minhyuk woke up for some reason. Normally he’d just text but he figured someone should sleep tonight. 

Kihyun quickly left his apartment and texted Hoseok that he was on his way. He rubbed at his eyes again and brushed through his pink hair for a few seconds to tame it. With a scowl he left the sanctity of his apartment building and headed to a bar he’d never been at before. It was a little farther out than the one he went too with Minhyuk. Luckily finding parking wasn’t a nightmare. 

It was loud. There was a lot of people. Kihyun kept his face as neutral as possible as he squeezed by bodies. Some people looked at him suggestively the others ignored him. He just needed to find Hoseok. Hyunwoo would he nearby. He pushed through a large gathering of college aged men and spotted Hoseok’s orange hair. He definitely looked exasperated. Kihyun strolled up with his hands in his pocket and waited to be noticed. Hyungwon’s sleepy form noticed him first and he nudged his boyfriend. Hoseok’s face was full of relief as he hugged Kihyun quickly before nodding at Hyunwoo. 

The grey haired male had his head on his arms but his body would shift every now and again showing he was still conscious. Kihyun side eyed Hoseok and Hyungwon who both smiled sheepishly at him. Kihyun moved closer to Hyunwoo now and studied him. “Hyunwoo-hyung.” Kihyun called out softly. He saw Hyunwoo’s shoulders move but he didn’t raise up. Kihyun rubbed his face, “Hyung? Hyung let’s go okay?” Kihyun reached out and poked Hyunwoo. After a moment Hyunwoo’s face appeared as he peered at whoever dared poke him. It took a second before he grinned. 

“Ki!” Before Kihyun could react he was in a bone crushing hug. He gasped before wheezing, “Okay yes let go you’re crushing me.” Hyunwoo must have heard him because his grip eased up. He was still hugging Kihyun though. The pink haired male sighed and patted Hyunwoo on the back, “Come on let’s get you home.” He gave Hoseok and Hyungwon a withering look before leading Hyunwoo out of the bar by holding his hand. The last thing he needed was to lose the taller male. 

Hyunwoo followed him happily though and they reached Kihyun’s car quickly. Kihyun opened the passenger door and helped Hyunwoo get in. He hooked the seat belt and patted Hyunwoo on the head. Once Kihyun was in the car he side eyed Hyunwoo as he drove, “How much did you drink?” Hyunwoo’s head was resting against the seat but he smiled at the sound of Kihyun’s voice. “A lot? I think.” At least he was honest. Kihyun would strangle him later. After driving for a short while he pulled up to Hyunwoo’s apartment building and realized he’d have to help him get inside. Shit. 

“Come on hyung.” Kihyun called out softly as he helped the stumbling male out of his car. He gently lead him inside the building in to an elevator, “Where’s your key?” Kihyun asked and after Hyunwoo patted at his pockets he finally handed it to Kihyun triumphantly. He rolled his eyes at the taller man’s antics but couldn’t control the smile that appeared. Hyunwoo stumbled out first and Kihyun barely caught him as he almost tripped. Kihyun grunted under the added weight, “Ow you’re heavy.” He cursed and after five attempts managed to unlock the apartment door. Hallelujah. 

Kihyun almost danced as he led Hyunwoo carefully inside. The taller male fell over on his couch with a groan. Kihyun rubbed at his temples, “Come on we need you to get to bed.” He said and wrestled Hyunwoo’s shoes off. The taller male sat up and regarded him thoughtfully, “Will you sleep with me?” He asked and Kihyun choked on his own spit. He stuttered for a moment before Hyunwoo clarified, “Sleep sleep” Hyunwoo snickered at the shocked look on Kihyun’s face, “When the other one happens I want to take my time.” Kihyun didn’t get a chance to be outraged as Hyunwoo shrugged and stumbled down the hall. 

Kihyun wondered if he should let him suffer but he remembered that Hyunwoo had helped him. Damn. He followed quickly after Hyunwoo and helped him navigate brushing his teeth. He made the taller male handle his own bathroom needs though. Hyunwoo appeared a few minutes later and wandered in to his room. Kihyun was typing quickly on his phone and glanced at the male. “I let Hoseok-hyung know you’re home and alive.” He smirked after he spoke but quickly turned red as Hyunwoo began undressing. 

“What are you doing?” Kihyun asked quickly as he looked at a wall. He heard Hyunwoo’s chuckle, “I sleep in my underwear.” Kihyun almost slapped himself. Of course. Of course this was going to be some weird sort of torture. Kihyun glanced at Hyunwoo and felt his eyes widen at the sight. His athletic torso and equally muscular legs made Kihyun’s blush intensify. He cleared his throat now and waited until Hyunwoo was in bed. “Alright hyung are you comfortable?” He murmured softly at the grey haired male who watched him. 

“Lay with me.” Hyunwoo said quietly. Kihyun looked away for a moment but felt himself nod. Man his body was a traitor. He wandered over to click the bedroom light off. Removing his jacket he hesitated before removing his jeans. Wearing jeans while sleeping was awful honestly yes that was the reason. He heard Hyunwoo whine in the dark, “I can’t see you.” Kihyun snorted at that before finding the bed again. “Shut up and scoot over.” He said firmly before climbing in to the large bed. It was soft. And warm. 

It didn’t take long for Hyunwoo to reach out for Kihyun. His hand made the shorter male jump and he was pretty sure he heard him mutter an apology. Kihyun felt an arm curl around his waist and he barely held a yelp in when Hyunwoo pulled him against his chest. He laid there without moving as Hyunwoo nuzzled the top of his head. Kihyun didn’t want to enjoy it he really didn’t but it was so warm. Hyunwoo’s skin felt so nice. Should he be ashamed? Maybe. “Uh hyung? Don’t you think this is a bit cruel?” He whispered out in to the dark.

Hyunwoo didn’t reply right away and Kihyun wondered if he fell asleep already. “Do you want me to let go?” Hyunwoo’s voice cut through the dark and Kihyun felt a warmth pooling in his chest. “No.” Kihyun should have slapped himself for real but he was tired and he was honest. He had zero energy to lie anyways. He felt Hyunwoo snuggle closer and Kihyun had to squeeze his eyes shut for a second at the sudden prickling of tears he felt. Kihyun threw caution to the wind and rolled to snuggle in to Hyunwoo. His face was pressed slightly in to the taller male’s neck. He felt Hyunwoo freeze at first before he enveloped the pink haired male with his arms. 

He knew Hyunwoo was drunk and he shouldn’t think much of it. But the sensation of being held so gently made Kihyun’s head swim a little. He didn’t want it to end and that scared him. “I missed you.” Kihyun almost didn’t recognize his own voice. Why did he say that? He heard Hyunwoo hum, “I missed you too Ki.” Once again Hyunwoo nuzzled the top of Kihyun’s head gently. Kihyun wondered how they’d act after this. It didn’t help that Kihyun had almost climbed Hyunwoo like a tree earlier in the day. 

“Ki? Will you sleep here?” Hyunwoo’s sleepy voice got Kihyun’s attention again, “I don’t know why I asked I don’t plan on letting you go.” He heard the taller male chuckle softly. Kihyun fought down the urge to chuckle too. God he wished Minhyuk was here. Or his mom. Or anyone who had a reasonable brain. “Yeah hyung I’ll stay tonight.” He made sure to clarify it was just for the night. He had no idea what was going to happen when Hyunwoo was sober and Kihyun was embarrassed. Maybe he’d wake first and sneak out? Kihyun highly doubted he’d accomplish that with how snug Hyunwoo was holding him. 

“I missed holding you.” Hyunwoo’s voice was getting quieter and quieter now. All that alcohol adrenaline must be leaving his body now. Kihyun bit his own lip hard for a second to make sure he didn’t say anything dumb. “Go to sleep hyung.” He whispered and squeezed his eyes shut. Hyunwoo didn’t respond but the even breathing he was doing told Kihyun he’d fallen asleep. He sighed against the warm body he was held against and closed his eyes. Would he even be able to sleep? That question was answered as the warmth from Hyunwoo’s body took Kihyun to dream land.


	10. Is This A Walk Of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe Kihyun isn’t as ridiculous in some situations but thirsting after his ex boyfriend is really screwing with his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I’ll be participating in ShowkiBingo2020 as well so keep an eye out! Twitter @InStanning

So hot. Too toasty. Why is Minhyuk so heavy?! Kihyun muttered a curse word to himself as he attempted to shift. Apparently Minhyuk had gained a sudden amount of weight overnight. Kihyun grumbled and scratched at his head. At least he slept well last night. He’d been so tired when Hoseok had called him and then getting Hyunwoo home had- wait a second. He had brought Hyunwoo home and then...and then? Oh shit. 

Kihyun cracked an eye open and stared at a ceiling that was definitely not his own. He opened his other eye now in the hopes he was in a weird dream but nope. Kihyun felt panic in his chest but he stayed still. He could feel warm breath hitting his stomach now and he had to convince himself to look around. The first thing he realized was a very familiar grey haired male was hugging on to his waist and using his stomach as a pillow. Kihyun’s face burned red and he kept holding his breath as if that would make him disappear. 

Kihyun glanced around to see if his phone was nearby but sadly it was just out of reach. Hyunwoo kept snoozing away while Kihyun went through the five stages of grief. He felt embarrassed and too exposed. His emotions were already ragged from last night and he didn’t know if he had the emotional strength to be snarky. Kihyun contemplated if he could somehow ninja himself away from Hyunwoo. Only problem was the broad shouldered man was a heavy dead weight. Even if he wiggled out it would take so much work he was bound to wake up. 

Kihyun sighed quietly and contemplated. I mean what else could he do? He studied the sleeping male with a spark of affection. When they’d been in high school they had cuddled before but never slept over. Kihyun was still shy in that regard and they were considered too young. Which was amusing because sex was off the table at that age anyways. Kihyun wasn’t remotely ready back then and Hyunwoo had always respected that. But now they were adults living on their own or with a room mate. They went to university even. Yet Kihyun felt so embarrassed he wanted to disappear. 

Hyunwoo shifted slightly and his arms tightened around Kihyun as he got comfortable again. Kihyun froze and waited until Hyunwoo stopped moving. He glanced down at the larger male and slowly reached out. His fingers gently brushed through Hyunwoo’s messy hair slowly, fingers barely grazing the scalp. His mind screeched at him to get a grip but he almost couldn’t control his own body. His chest filled with warmth at the sensation of soft strands. This was nice. Quiet and calm. Of course that couldn’t last because Hyunwoo started shifting again and Kihyun’s entire body tensed. 

Hyunwoo rubbed his face against Kihyun’s stomach as if he thought it were a pillow. The broad shouldered male paused and his eyes immediately opened. Kihyun held his breath as the arms around him loosened considerably so Hyunwoo could raise up slightly. Their eyes met and Kihyun’s face burned even more with embarrassment. “Ki.” Hyunwoo’s voice was deeper, more husky from sleeping. “Uh...good morning hyung?” Kihyun managed to squeak out. 

Hyunwoo looked at him for a moment before chuckling quietly and resting his head back on Kihyun’s body. “Ow you’re so heavy.” Kihyun grumbled under his breath. “You’re so comfortable.” Was Hyunwoo’s response and Kihyun rolled his eyes hard. He shoved at Hyunwoo’s shoulder until the larger man whined and rolled off Kihyun to lay beside him. “How are you feeling?” Kihyun asked as casually as possible while still staring up at the ceiling. Hyunwoo hummed, “Not as bad as I thought.” He sounded surprised. Kihyun snorted and finally glanced at the male, startling slightly when he realized Hyunwoo was staring at him. “Should have left you outside.” Kihyun sniffed and Hyunwoo laughed again. 

It went awkwardly quiet for a moment now. Kihyun chewed on his lip, “I should uh probably get going.” He finally managed to say. He felt Hyunwoo shift until the taller male was using an arm to prop himself up so he could look at Kihyun. “Do you really need to go?” Hyunwoo asked quietly and Kihyun felt his chest clench. “Well-Uh.” That was a smooth reply there Kihyun. Kihyun rubbed at his face with one hand and looked at Hyunwoo again. The other male’s stoic face was watching him quietly now. “I don’t know.” Kihyun finally answered. 

The room was quiet for a moment after he answered. Kihyun could hear his own pulse as he stared at Hyunwoo. A brief second later Hyunwoo had leaned forward to gently press his lips on Kihyun’s. Kihyun froze entirely with wide eyes as it happened. Which was kind of funny considering he almost climbed Hyunwoo yesterday. He felt his chest get warm and before Kihyun could consider his actions he found himself softly kissing Hyunwoo back. A hand appeared at Kihyun’s waist and pulled him more in to Hyunwoo’s body so the grey haired male could hover over Kihyun more. 

Hyunwoo’s lips returned to their earlier action and Kihyun felt a rush in his head as Hyunwoo deepened the kiss. Kihyun didn’t even try to play hard to get as he parted his lips for Hyunwoo to explore his mouth. He whimpered as a heavy hand sat again on his waist and tightened it’s grip. Kihyun couldn’t begin to think at the moment and instead he wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck to pull the male down. Having Hyunwoo’s body weight on him was both exciting and comforting in a way. Kihyun didn’t want to consider why. 

He felt Hyunwoo shifting to place a strategic thigh between Kihyun’s own thighs and the shorter male hissed at the sensation. He could have swore Hyunwoo smiled against his lips briefly. Hyunwoo’s lips traveled over Kihyun’s jaw and down his neck, teeth nipping and soothing as he went. Kihyun’s brain felt overloaded with the sensations and he almost couldn’t focus on them. It didn’t help that Hyunwoo only had his briefs on so Kihyun felt hot skin no matter where he put his hands. 

Hyunwoo’s brain must have realized the clothing difference because a large hand slipped under Kihyun’s t-shirt. Brushing across his stomach and chest. Kihyun shivered at the feeling and whined again. This was getting out of hand. Hyunwoo’s lips and teeth had moved down to nip at any part of collarbone the shirt exposed. And Kihyun was very aware of the hard erection pressing in to one of his thighs. Clearly Hyunwoo was enjoying this. He wished his body would go numb but even he felt heat pool down in to his groin giving away that he was also enjoying it. Kihyun tried to sort through his thoughts but the hand and teeth touching his skin wasn’t helping. 

It wasn’t until that same heavy hand brushed down and over Kihyun’s straining erection that his self preservation kicked in. “Wai-wait” Kihyun gasped out even as he dug his nails in to Hyunwoo’s shoulders, “Hyung.” He felt the hand pause at what it was doing and Hyunwoo’s face appeared in Kihyun’s sight. “Are you okay?” Hyunwoo looked concerned enough that Kihyun felt both stupid and embarrassed all over again. “I just-just..” Kihyun was trying to formulate words. But how could he explain that he was scared to have sex with Hyunwoo even though he wasn’t a virgin? What if it was so mind blowing he’d attach himself to Hyunwoo? What if it was bad? What if it told Kihyun and Hyunwoo both how he felt about the taller male. 

Hyunwoo was still waiting patiently for Kihyun to continue, “I don’t-...I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Kihyun finally sighed and looked somewhere else. Hyunwoo studied him, “You don’t have too I would never force you.” His calm voice soothed a tiny bit of Kihyun’s mind. “I know hyung I’m just...scared? We never..” Kihyun had gestured with a hand he managed to remove from Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyunwoo hummed showing he understood and the taller male finally sat up. Kihyun immediately sat up as well and looked at the wall. He felt like a scared teenager all over again. How silly. 

“Why are you scared? Are you a...” Hyunwoo looked like he was trying to find a polite way to ask Kihyun a very obvious question. Kihyun laughed at Hyunwoo’s expression, “A virgin? No I’m not.” He chuckled and saw Hyunwoo nod at him as if thinking. “I guess it’s just...it’s you and what if...what if-“ Kihyun groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, “What if your expectations are way better than...me.” Kihyun wanted to die on the spot. Hyunwoo blinked at him before laughing, “My expectations? Just touching you is better than I imagined” Hyunwoo said while running a hand through his messy hair, “I don’t expect anything from you, I just want to be close to you.” He finished and gave Kihyun a soft smile. 

“Ki you don’t have to sleep with me and you don’t have to be scared if you do” Hyunwoo’s gentle voice was calming, “It’s okay.” Kihyun groaned at his own inability to really explain what he meant. He settled for looking seriously at Hyunwoo, “It’s not that I don’t want too, I just need a little time to sort out...everything.” He gestured at his own body now and hoped Hyunwoo didn’t think he was turning him down. Hyunwoo nodded slowly as if he was contemplating the words. “I’ll be here Ki, I’ll wait for you.” Hyunwoo finally responded and Kihyun swore some tension left his body. Hyunwoo was always considering Kihyun. Even in their teens he focused more on Kihyun’s comfort and feelings. He gave Hyunwoo a small smile and wondered what the hell he was going to do now.

Gathering his pants and cellphone took Kihyun about three seconds. He double checked that Hyunwoo had in fact taken the aspirin Kihyun found for him and was drinking some water. He had already turned on Hyunwoo’s coffee maker and had successfully found an apple for the taller man to eat. He waited until he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and scribbled a quick note explaining he had some errands. He hesitated and glanced around before drawing a small heart at the bottom of the note. God he was such a teenager on the inside. Kihyun had never put shoes on as fast as he did now and he quickly bolted out the door to go home so he could tell Minhyuk how dumb he truly was.


	11. Can You Come Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe throwing caution to the wind won’t hurt. Right? Right?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you all can ask yourselves will they date? Will this end badly? Who knows! :D

Kihyun is many things but stealthy and nonchalant is not one of them. After leaving Hyunwoo’s apartment in a rushed daze he ended up sitting in his car for a few minutes staring at nothing. Everything suddenly imploded. Kihyun wasn’t sure what happened with all his plans but they had immediately become obsolete as soon as Hyunwoo spoke. It was rather embarrassing to him and he rubbed his hands on his blushing cheeks in annoyance. There had to be a way to solve this and he had a feeling he knew what it was. But Kihyun was also stubborn and refused to throw in the towel first. 

He managed to get home to his shared apartment in record time. He needed advice or beer. Who cares if it’s the morning. Kihyun kicked off his shoes haphazardly once he was inside and his legs took him directly to Minhyuk’s room. The door was cracked open already so Kihyun figured his friend was sleeping the day away. He entered the room and dived in to the bed on a lump. “Min oh my god I’m losing my mind!” Kihyun’s dramatic voice cut through the silence in the room as he hugged the covered lump underneath him. Minhyuk had to know what to do I mean he usually did outrageous stuff anyways right?

“Minnie I’m so lost, why do I still like him? I should have moved on” Kihyun whined, “I’m pathetic.” 

The lump moved under him and Kihyun sighed loudly. “Uh Ki? Why are you smothering Honey?” A voice from the door caught Kihyun’s attention. He leaned to look over and saw Minhyuk standing in the doorway with a towel around his hips. The male blinked at Kihyun and Kihyun stared back. When the lump moved again Kihyun shot off the bed with a loud thump as he met the ground. A moment later a dark, messy haired Jooheon sat up. “Why is liking a guy pathetic?” Jooheon’s sleepy voice was deeper than his usual voice and he scratched at his head while watching the red faced Kihyun. 

“Oooh who do you like? Is it Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk spoke up happily before sitting on the bed. He smiled happily at Kihyun who scowled back. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.” Kihyun huffed at Jooheon who still watched him expectantly. “Why do you think it’s Hyunwoo?” Kihyun realized what Minhyuk had said so he looked off somewhere else and hoped it looked very casual. “Seriously?” Minhyuk sighed and watched his best friend, “Pretty sure you both have been pining for each other since forever.” His friend rolled his eyes at Kihyun’s expression. “They dated before?” Jooheon spoke up and Minhyuk nodded solemnly. “They dated in high school but tragically Kihyun had to move away thus ending their romance.” Minhyuk said it all dramatically while holding a hand to his forehead. 

“Guys I’m right here.” Kihyun snapped but it had less bite than usual. “And why is Jooheon-ah here?” Kihyun pointed a accusing finger at the dark haired male who raised a brow back. “He’s cute.” Minhyuk deadpanned before pulling Jooheon against his side. Kihyun stared at the two of them before massaging his temples in irritation. “Are you dating? I’m getting whiplash.” Kihyun finally asked and saw as the two looked at one another quietly. “You know normally I’d tell you both you’re being stupid but I can barely handle my own personal life.” Kihyun sighed loudly and stood up. He had enough in his head with Hyunwoo anyways and he left the room still confused. 

—————————————————————

It was a few nights later that Kihyun found himself sitting on his own couch wearing sweats and a sweater while watching a movie. He had solved absolutely nothing but he did get a great score on a quiz. So that was something at least right? He could hear Minhyuk shuffling around in his room and Kihyun had the suspicion that he was either going out or going to Jooheon’s. His suspicions were partially confirmed as Minhyuk emerged a moment later dressed to the nines. Kihyun wondered if his pants were cutting off circulation. He didn’t ask though. 

Kihyun shoved a handful of chips in his mouth as Minhyuk finally noticed him and frowned. “Ki why aren’t you dressed?” He said as if Kihyun had personally insulted him. Kihyun’s cheeks were round from all the chips and he blinked owlishly at Minhyuk. “Don’t tell me you’re going to sit here on a Friday night instead of enjoying your youth” Minhyuk scowled at him, “Go sow your oats or something!” He nodded at his own words. Kihyun swallowed all the chips in his mouth and grimaced, “It sounds gross when you say it like that.” Kihyun really didn’t want to think of Minhyuk going out and doing that. Life needed mysteries.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, “Get changed, let’s go out.” He turned before Kihyun could even argue and disappeared back in his room. Kihyun groaned loudly and flailed on the couch for a second. He didn’t want to drink. He wanted to watch crappy movies and sleep at like midnight. But he knew Minhyuk would give him no peace if he didn’t go. He figured he’d stay for an hour and sneak away or something. Brilliant.

He dragged himself to the shower before quickly pulling on black skinny jeans. He brushed his hair back off his forehead carefully before pulling a shirt with a see through back on. He didn’t want to go but he would never half ass his appearance. After lining his eyes with black eyeliner he patted a red lip stain on carefully. “Ooh you’re going to get laid tonight.” Minhyuk cooed mischievously from the door and Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

They called a taxi to take them to a nightclub. Kihyun decided he’s going to dance at the very least and Minhyuk has no choice but to join him. Not that the enthusiastic male would ever turn it down. They managed to get in to the club unscathed and carefully moved around all the people. The music was loud and thumping, it was a little hot in there but that was expected. “Wonnie is the DJ!” Minhyuk shouted by Kihyun while pointing. True to his words Kihyun recognized the tall, model looking male as he swayed with large headphones around his neck. He glanced at a grinning Minhyuk. How convenient. 

Minhyuk raised his hands in surrender before dragging Kihyun to the bar. “Shots! My angry hamster.” He said happily and retrieved two tequila shots from the bar tender. Kihyun looked at Minhyuk and then the offered shot glass, “Only one.” He said and downed it like a champ. Grimacing at the taste and feel. Minhyuk looked like he was going to burst out of his skin by how much he was wiggling around with energy. Kihyun grabbed his friend by the hand and dragged him through the groups of people. 

He managed to find a decent spot on the dance floor and finally grinned at Minhyuk. The evil twinkle in his friend’s eyes made him laugh before they both got closer to roll their bodies. They followed each other’s movements fluidly and Kihyun finally felt at ease instead of stressed. Minhyuk had a large hand on Kihyun’s waist as they moved with each other. They usually danced with each other to ward off random creeps who got too touchy. And they could follow each other naturally. 

Minhyuk laughed and twirled Kihyun happily before a hand rested on his shoulder. Hoseok peered around Minhyuk at Kihyun with a wide smile. How very convenient. Kihyun smiled back but he also gave Minhyuk a look that promised pain. The hyper male just danced away from him and around Hoseok. Kihyun couldn’t be mad though because he felt too amused about it. That was until someone brushed his arm purposefully and he glanced beside him. Hyunwoo’s tall figure was standing there with a small smile while looking at Kihyun. He was also looking like a snack in a tight t-shirt with equally snug pants. 

Kihyun knew it was probably a bad idea. He knew if Hyunwoo danced close with him that all his reasonable thoughts would fall out of the window. And then he’d probably do something stupid. He knew all this and yet when Hyunwoo motioned to the two other dancing males with a hand out Kihyun knew he was a goner. How could he say no to that adorable smile? He couldn’t. So Kihyun let Hyunwoo lead him closer to his traitor of a friend and his innocent friend. He felt when Hyunwoo’s hands ran smoothly down his sides. Oh yeah he was screwed.

How many songs did they dance together? Kihyun had no idea. His brain had short circuited during the first one. All he could concentrate on was Hyunwoo’s large hands touching his waist or hips. He’d blush when he felt Hyunwoo’s jean clad groin would rub against his butt. This was not going at all how Kihyun had planned his evening. He also noticed Minhyuk and Hoseok had vanished somewhere. Traitors. 

Kihyun almost had a heart attack when he felt Hyunwoo’s lips ghost down the side of his neck. He should be offended right? Instead he pressed himself closer to the taller male. He’d think later. Hyunwoo’s hands gripped Kihyun’s hips tightly and he pulled the shorter male flush against him again. Kihyun didn’t think much either when he turned himself around in Hyunwoo’s grip to connect their lips. No he didn’t think at all. He just nipped at his ex-boyfriend’s bottom lip and would think rationally some other time. This thought stayed at the forefront of his mind when Hyunwoo gently tugged his hand and at Kihyun’s nod led them outside. 

His arm stayed wrapped around Kihyun’s shoulders as they waited for a taxi. Kihyun was still buzzing with adrenaline and the enjoyment of human contact so he stayed put. He didn’t argue or second guess even when they exited the taxi to casually go to Hyunwoo’s apartment. Nor did he panic when they actually entered only for Hyunwoo to immediately press him against the closed door. Teeth and lips clashed for dominance, hurriedly and touch starved. Kihyun’s vibrating cellphone was dug out of his pocket by his own hand and chucked away from him. 

Hyunwoo bent down just enough to lift Kihyun up and he pulled the shorter male easily away from the door. Kihyun’s fingers dragged through Hyunwoo’s hair as their lips connected once more. Tongues brushed and danced with one another as Hyunwoo smoothly walked them both in to his room. Kihyun didn’t have much time to breathe when Hyunwoo deposited him gently on the bed as he followed Kihyun down just as quickly. The heat and weight from Hyunwoo’s body was welcomed. Their hands brushed and groped each other quickly. Hyunwoo periodically grinding down with his hips just to hear Kihyun gasp. 

He shivered when Hyunwoo’s teeth nipped at his neck before licking over the spot. Should they stop? He couldn’t think. His hands grabbed at Hyunwoo’s shirt and the taller male smirked against his neck before lifting enough to wiggle out of his shirt with Kihyun’s help. Kihyun’s mouth immediately latched on to Hyunwoo’s shoulder and he sucked hard on the skin. Hyunwoo groaned at the sensation before gripping Kihyun’s hair. He pulled slightly so they made eye contact and Hyunwoo tugged on Kihyun’s shirt, as if asking him to remove it. Kihyun raised a brow but let Hyunwoo drag his shirt off him. Exposing pale skin compared to Hyunwoo’s tan skin. 

He jolted slightly when Hyunwoo bit at his collarbones before littering his chest with nips and licks. His tongue circled each of Kihyun’s nipples which made the shorter male whine underneath him. Hyunwoo’s lips pulled in to a smile as he kissed down past Kihyun’s navel before tugging at his jeans. He looked at Kihyun before the pink haired male finally nodded at him. Hyunwoo wasted no time opening Kihyun’s jeans and yanking them down his legs. The next went Kihyun’s briefs and he could only squeak when Hyunwoo’s mouth closed over his straining erection. He grabbed at Hyunwoo’s hair as tongue and lips teased him mercilessly. 

“Hyu-hyung fuck.” Kihyun breathed out as he tugged on Hyunwoo’s hair. Now would be a good time to stop right? Kihyun didn’t even weigh the idea when Hyunwoo crawled back up him. He kissed Kihyun hard dragging his hands all over the shorter male. They broke apart in a gasp and stared at one another. Hyunwoo’s erection was snug against Kihyun’s thigh and Hyunwoo kept shifting for friction. “Ki-“ Hyunwoo began speaking and Kihyun grabbed his chin with his fingers to kiss him again. He didn’t want to think or answer questions. Not now. 

Hyunwoo got the message apparently as he wiggled out of his own jeans and briefs to suck at Kihyun’s chest again. The shorter male whined at Hyunwoo and he heard the taller male chuckle. “Hm?” He heard Hyunwoo hum against his chest. “Please.” Kihyun whined and Hyunwoo smiled affectionately at him. “Please what?” Hyunwoo asked patiently. Kihyun wanted to smack the grin off his face. “Please just-just do it before I strangle you.” He hissed our and emphasized his words with a harsh tug on Hyunwoo’s hair. The grey haired male hissed at the sensation on his scalp and his eyes darkened. 

Kihyun felt his stomach fluttering and a warm pressure in his chest as Hyunwoo dug around in his nightstand drawer. Normally Kihyun was a patient man and he liked to take his time. But he knew that the longer he dragged it out the quicker he’d lose his nerve to anxiety. He rubbed a thigh between Hyunwoo’s legs and smirked when the taller male looked at him. Hyunwoo narrowed his eyes at Kihyun and had to hold a smile back when the loud uncapping noise broke the silence in the room. He saw Kihyun shiver as he carefully moved between his legs again. His dark eyes looked at Kihyun as he poured lube over his fingers. And then he paused. 

Kihyun stared at his hands and then his face. He frowned at Hyunwoo who was taking his sweet ass time now. “Hyung!” Kihyun hissed at him. Hyunwoo raised a brow at him as he gently nudged Kihyun’s legs farther apart. “Yes Ki?” He asked with fake innocence. Kihyun scratched along his own thighs with a groan. “Please hyung.” Hyunwoo’s eyes followed the red lines as they were made. He swallowed at his own sudden impatience and Kihyun was finally rewarded by a lubed finger circling his entrance before pressing in slowly. Kihyun’s gasps and soft whimpers were the only music in the room as Hyunwoo would lick up his erection from base to tip. He would never tire of the shivering and whining Kihyun was doing. 

After a few minutes of teasing he slipped another digit in and curled his fingers quickly to accommodate the stretch. Kihyun’s scream brought another grin to his face and he was pretty sure he could orgasm just from that. Was all this really happening? Both men felt like they were dreaming and they hoped desperately to not wake up. Kihyun pressed himself against Hyunwoo’s fingers and whimpered with every thrust from them. When fingers brushed his prostate he screamed again and trembled. “Hyunwoo! Please please!” Kihyun’s voice was hoarse from the screaming and Hyunwoo sucked a hickey on his thigh while tormenting him. 

“Hyu-Hyunwoo if you don’t...fucking...do some-something” Kihyun’s fingers dug in to the sheets while he spoke between moans, “I’m going-going to...kill...you.” Hyunwoo chuckled and nipped at Kihyun’s thigh before raising up and removing his fingers. He eyed the panting, pink haired male with a tender look in his eyes. He wanted to take a picture of the sight. Pretty Kihyun all flushed and sweaty, laying patiently or rather impatiently on his bed for him. This man was going to be the death of him. Hyunwoo rolled a condom down his own erection while stroking a decent amount of lube over it. Kihyun’s eyes followed his movements and Hyunwoo almost groaned when the shorter male bit at his own lip. 

Finally once Kihyun glared at Hyunwoo did he position himself between Kihyun’s thighs again. He watched the shorter male who was breathing hard and nodded at him giving him permission. Hyunwoo threw both of Kihyun’s legs over his shoulders and bent him slightly so he could line up. He slid himself in as quickly as he could, pausing here and there to allow Kihyun to adjust. He nipped at Kihyun’s legs to distract him and would hiss every time he sunk deeper. He was definitely going to die. Once fully seated he paused again and bent Kihyun more so he could gently brush his lips over the smaller male’s. He could feel Kihyun trying to relax so he stayed still and nipped at his lips. 

After a minute or two as Kihyun breathed deeply he finally looked carefully at Hyunwoo. He bit his bottom lip and nodded once more. Hyunwoo could read numerous emotions on his face. Nervousness, lust, affection, anxiety. They flitted across Kihyun’s face quickly. Hyunwoo nodded at Kihyun and kissed his lips one more time to lean up just slightly. He pulled out and thrusted back in. The loud gasp and moan that followed made electricity zap through his limbs. Hyunwoo adjusted slightly and began thrusting carefully. Kihyun’s hands fisted in the sheets and Hyunwoo knew when he hit the right spot as Kihyun’s body would jolt and he’d scream once more. 

Hyunwoo’s body had a sheen of sweat on it now and he almost faltered when Kihyun’s eyes found his. Even with the eye contact the shorter male gasped and screamed with every ministration. Hyunwoo pulled out quickly and used his strength to nimbly roll the pink haired male over. He entered him just as quickly and bit down on his shoulder. “Hyung! Fuck!” Kihyun’s gasps egged him on to find his spot again and he abused it mercilessly. “Hyunwoo! Please! Fuck!” Kihyun’s upper body gave out but his elbows caught him quickly. Hyunwoo’s hands gripped his hips harshly and he kissed over Kihyun’s back. His own moans mingled with Kihyun’s sounds. “Harder! Hyunwoo!” Kihyun managed to moan out a command and Hyunwoo immediately reacted to it.

His thrusts were never ending and he was pretty sure his neighbor’s could hear the sounds his bed was making. Coupled with Kihyun’s screams and moans, it was rather obvious what activities they were doing. He felt his own orgasm approaching so he laid over Kihyun’s back and stroked the shorter male in time with his own thrusts. It wasn’t long after that Kihyun’s muscles clenched around him and he orgasmed. His cries and trembling made Hyunwoo follow right after. He had to plant his hands on either side of Kihyun so he wouldn’t squish the shorter male. 

Their loud pants echoed in the room as Hyunwoo pulled out with a hiss. Kihyun’s body still trembled and Hyunwoo grabbed wet wipes. He cleaned the shorter male and waited until he finally turned around so he could finish cleaning him. Kihyun’s face was flushed and his lips swollen. He looked at Hyunwoo with a flash of emotions again. Hyunwoo leaned over to gently kiss Kihyun. Lips softly brushing and meeting. “You okay?” Hyunwoo whispered as if him speaking would break the dream. Kihyun smirked tiredly at Hyunwoo, “Never better.” 

Hyunwoo chuckled and threw the wipes behind him in the room somewhere. Too tired to care. Kihyun scooted alway from where they’d ruined the sheets and let his muses give out. He was still panting slightly and Hyunwoo moved to lay beside him. He kissed Kihyun’s forehead and dragged the shorter male against him. Their wasn’t much sounds in the room apart from breaths taken by both men. Now they both were thinking. What did all this mean? Kihyun’s brain couldn’t figure out what this all was going to do to their relationship. Would they date? Was he a one night stand? Was Hyunwoo a one night stand? Could he accept that? 

Hyunwoo kissed his forehead again as if sensing the worrying thoughts. Kihyun’s body slowly began to quiet down as the fatigue finally won over. He pulled a blanket up on him and Hyunwoo tucked it gently behind Kihyun’s back. “Sleep babe.” Hyunwoo’s soft whisper barely brushed Kihyun’s conscience and he couldn’t respond to the pet name. He just hummed quietly as his eyes closed. Hyunwoo watched the pink haired male succumb to sleep. He embraced him tighter and breathed in his scent. He knew he was screwed depending on how Kihyun reacted tomorrow morning. Hyunwoo’s heart was full and he knew the childish love they shared had now evolved to a serious one. He sighed softly and nuzzled Kihyun’s head one more time before closing his own eyes. He welcomed sleep.


	12. Create A Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why Kihyun can’t have nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I make spelling or word mistakes remember I write on my phone x). Also I regret nothing 8D for updates follow my twitter @InStanning

Turns out there would definitely not be much talking the morning after. Sure they woke up together which wasn’t nearly as weird as expected but after Kihyun went to shower Hyunwoo had received a call. Kihyun didn’t get much time to process last night as Hyunwoo hurriedly apologized because his Mom needed his help. Hyunwoo had always been a good son. Kihyun had shooed him away telling him they’d talk later or something. Definitely not the ending he had expected. Yet Hyunwoo had kissed him goodbye before he’d ran out the door. It was soft, affectionate. Kihyun didn’t know what to think. 

He was surprised he found his phone as quickly as he did. He had considered stealing some clothes from Hyunwoo but finally decided to put the clothes he wore yesterday back on. He would just change in to clean clothes when he got home. He noticed there were texts from Minhyuk and of course none of them sounded worried. He’d obviously seen the two men leave together and had even sent like five eggplant emojis. Kihyun rolled his eyes at that. 

He escaped Hyunwoo’s apartment soon after. He didn’t know how long Hyunwoo would be gone and honestly he didn’t want to wait around. His body already felt on edge and sore so he figured he wouldn’t punish himself. Plus what would they say? Did Hyunwoo want to date him? Did Kihyun want to date? He was terrified about losing Hyunwoo again. How could he get over that fear? His brain was so conflicted and he had school to consider too. Kihyun groaned loudly as he finally arrived home. 

Kihyun dragged himself up to his apartment door. He knew Minhyuk was going to interrogate him as soon as he entered. He rubbed a hand over his face but then paused. Was that arguing? Kihyun put his ear against the door to confirm what definitely sounded like unhappy voices. He quietly unlocked the door and slipped in, hoping Minhyuk wasn’t in the living room. Luckily he wasn’t. Kihyun pulled his shoes off just as carefully as his ears picked up on whatever Minhyuk was saying now. 

“-IF YOU LIKE ME THEN DATE ME!”

Kihyun had missed the first half by trying to sneak but he definitely caught the last half. He heard another voice that sounded suspiciously like Jooheon’s. The other male wasn’t nearly as loud as Kihyun’s best friend so he struggled to make out the words. Damn Minhyuk for closing his door for once. Kihyun focused and was pretty sure he heard Jooheon reminding Minhyuk that he doesn’t date. He heard him remind his friend that he knew that from the beginning. Kihyun frowned deeply. 

He didn’t get a chance to consider why they were arguing as Minhyuk’s door flew open suddenly. Kihyun jumped and froze like a deer as Minhyuk stormed through the living room. His best friend spared him a brief glance as he snatched up black sneakers by the door. Jooheon had followed at a slower pace and Kihyun was stuck looking back and forth. He was surprised when Minhyuk whirled around with watery eyes to shove the sneakers in to Jooheon’s chest, “GET OUT.” His loud command made Kihyun’s eyes widen. He could see Jooheon struggling but Minhyuk spoke again, “Don’t bother contacting me.” With that and tears finally falling Minhyuk retreated back to his room to slam the door again.

Kihyun wished he was invisible. Jooheon moved robotically as he slid his shoes on. Kihyun could see the emotions on his face and how tense his shoulders were. When the dark haired male looked at him he could see the devastation that he wouldn’t admit. Kihyun gave him a sympathetic look and watched as Jooheon left. He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his still slightly damp pink hair. What a mess. 

Kihyun walked quietly to Minhyuk’s door and knocked gently. It was oddly quiet. “Hey Min?” Kihyun called out softly. He contemplated opening the door but Minhyuk’s voice reached him, “I want to be alone Ki.” Kihyun frowned again and rubbed at his nape. He wasn’t good at this stuff. And he had known Minhyuk was the worst person for casual hookups. His sunshine filled friend felt way too deeply. Kihyun knew it would blow up but his heart hurt for him. He nodded at the door even though Minhyuk wouldn’t see it. 

His own room was as he left it. He yanked off his dirty clothes and put on a sweater. He found a pair of shorts and put those on too. Then he stood there in the silence and looked around. Maybe the universe would give him a sign? Was what happened to Minhyuk going to happen to Kihyun if Hyunwoo wanted to keep it casual? No Kihyun was too stubborn and proud for that. He threw himself on to his bed and curled up in to a ball. Later he’d figure out how to help Minhyuk. He felt his eyes drift close again and slipped in to a restless nap. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun woke up a couple hours later feeling like he gained a hundred pounds. One glance told him that Minhyuk was hugging on to his waist like a koala. He must have come in after Kihyun fell asleep. He studied his friend for a moment before reaching out and stroking over his hair. He felt Minhyuk shift a little and Kihyun reached for his cellphone in the mean time. He had a missed call from Hyunwoo. He also had a few texts from him. Kihyun opened them and realized Hyunwoo had been asking if Kihyun wanted to come over to talk. He nibbled in his lip as he replied. 

**Kihyun 3:17pm:**  
Hey hyung I can’t come over  
Minnie needs me right now 

Kihyun wondered vaguely if it was a dick move for almost feeling glad that he could avoid such a serious talk. He waited a minute or two until his phone had vibrated again. 

**Hyunwoo 3:19pm:**  
Oh  
You sure it’s not cause of last night? 

Kihyun looked around guiltily as if Hyunwoo could see him now. He knew he couldn’t but he still hesitated with his own reply. 

**Kihyun 3:20pm:**  
I’m sure 

Kihyun laid his phone down beside his head as Minhyuk began shifting more. His friend’s sleepy face appeared in his field of vision and Kihyun gave him a soft smile. “Hey sweetheart, are you hungry?” He asked the worn out looking male still hugging his waist. Minhyuk nodded once and pressed his face against Kihyun’s side. “I’ll go make you something.” He offered and managed to untangle himself. Ruffling Minhyuk’s already messy hair Kihyun wandered off to the kitchen. He could cook him food, that was something at least. 

It wasn’t long until he finished the late lunch or was it an early dinner? Either way he called for Minhyuk who finally appeared with Kihyun’s blanket wrapped around him. Kihyun’s brow rose but he let it go. They ate in comfortable silence until Kihyun couldn’t take it anymore. “Tell me what happened.” He said it gently and watched as Minhyuk slowly stopped eating. “I like him so much and...he said he likes me too” Minhyuk’s voice sounded hoarse from crying, “But not enough I guess.” Kihyun scowled at that and wanted to throttle Jooheon. 

Kihyun looked away for a moment, “Min you’re such a loving, caring guy. If he can’t see that then he isn’t worth it.” He didn’t want to piss Minhyuk off but he also wasn’t going to let him just suffer. He heard his friend hum at him but he didn’t say anything. Kihyun couldn’t stand the vulnerable, rejected look on Minhyuk’s face so he did what he had to do. “I slept with Hyunwoo.” He blurted out. The kitchen was silent for about ten seconds before Minhyuk’s head shot up to stare at him. “What!” His friend’s shocked expression was better than a sad one. 

Kihyun awkwardly laughed now and waited for the onslaught of questions. Instead Minhyuk rubbed at his temples, “God we’re such messes.” His friend said and laughed. Kihyun snorted, “Yeah I guess we are.” Both males shared an amused look with one another. “So what are you going to do? Are you guys dating again?” Minhyuk asked while studying Kihyun. The pink haired male sighed loudly. “I don’t know, I feel so much. Too much.” Kihyun laid his head down on the table dramatically. “What if it doesn’t work out?” Kihyun’s muffled voice said against the table. Minhyuk rolled his eyes even though Kihyun couldn’t see and knocked on the table. When Kihyun looked at him he smiled, “What if it does?” 

—————————————————————

After their heart to heart the two friends crashed on the couch to watch dramas together. It was probably after 9 at night when Minhyuk decided he wanted snacks. Of course upon further inspection they had none. Which is how Kihyun and Minhyuk found themselves bundled up in their coats strolling down to a convenience store nearby. Kihyun had a beanie on hiding his pink hair and Minhyuk wore a beanie as well except his had a puppy face on it. 

They chatted merrily until they reached the store. Both men separated to find specific snacks for themself. As Kihyun browsed the aisle he noticed a familiar male buying beer. “Changkyun-ssi?” Kihyun asked with a surprised voice. The younger male turned and smiled, “Hello hyung.” Kihyun walked over to him and eyed all the alcohol he had in his arms. “It’s not all for me.” Changkyun must have seen his look and Kihyun raised a brow waiting. “Ah Jooheonie isn’t...doing well?” Changkyun was trying to be vague but Kihyun understood. He nodded slightly, “Alcohol won’t really help, just numb it. Tell him to use his words.” He smiled affectionately at Changkyun before patting his shoulder. 

Kihyun found Minhyuk waiting and staring at him. He wondered if he saw him talking to Changkyun. If he did he never said. Kihyun’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he glanced at it. Hyunwoo again. He sighed and saw Minhyuk grinning at him like a cat. After a weird communication session with their eyes Kihyun finally texted Hyunwoo to come over. He muttered curses at Minhyuk as they hurried home. 

Kihyun stress cleaned while Minhyuk munched on snacks. Watching him run back and forth until there was a knock at the door. Kihyun ran a hand through his messy hair and let Hyunwoo in. Of course the grey haired male wore a t-shirt and jeans. He had a cap on that was turned around. “Hey hyung!!” Minhyuk yelled from the couch and waved. Hyunwoo smiled happily at Minhyuk, “Hey Minhyuk-ah, are you feeling better?” He asked as he kicked off his shoes. Minhyuk smiled still, “Not at all.” He then turned back to the tv and Hyunwoo looked confused. Kihyun hid a snicker behind his hand. 

Kihyun shifted awkwardly before motioning to his room. As they passed the couch Minhyuk wagged his eyebrows suggestively. He decided to murder his friend later. The atmosphere in Kihyun’s room was just as awkward. Hyunwoo sat politely on the edge of Kihyun’s bed and Kihyun sat at the chair in front of his desk. Hyunwoo gestured at the door, “Jooheon?” He asked quietly and Kihyun nodded. “They’re something else.” Kihyun muttered dryly and Hyunwoo chuckled. 

“Ki.” Oh god. Kihyun glanced at Hyunwoo again who was looking serious and adorable with that damn cap on his head. Kihyun glanced to the left and waited. “I don’t know how you feel Ki” Hyunwoo’s soft voice began again, “But I know that I like you, I want to be next to you all the time.” Kihyun swallowed audibly and finally looked at Hyunwoo again. “Hyung I like you I do..” Kihyun fiddled with his fingers nervously, “I don’t know if I could handle us splitting apart again.” He saw Hyunwoo’s brow furrow now. “Why do you think we would?” His voice had become more serious now. “I mean it’s always possible right?” Kihyun answered quickly. Now he felt weird. 

Hyunwoo sighed and adjusted his cap on his head. “Of course anything could happen but that doesn’t mean it’ll be bad” Hyunwoo leaned forward a bit more, “Why can’t we just try?” Kihyun’s heart stuttered and he looked at his feet. Try? The fluttering feeling in his stomach was both pleasant and scary. “I-...well I mean...” Kihyun’s brain scrambled for a sentence as his blush increased. There were a lot of feelings in him. Fear was most present. Affection for the giant bear in front of him. Lust because Hyunwoo was a snack. The urge to be near but distant. It was all there. 

Kihyun studied the floor for a moment before he glanced around. His eyes caught on to fabric sticking out from under his bed. Hyunwoo’s old sweater. Kihyun swallowed again and felt a cold sweat start. He could see it in his mind’s eye. Them arguing one last time. Kihyun desperately wanting Hyunwoo to solve the mess, to be the one to hold them together. It wasn’t fair of course but he had been young. Except Kihyun was still scared. He dug his nails in to his palm. “I can’t.” Kihyun’s whisper broke his own heart. He was stupid and such a damn coward. 

He expected Hyunwoo to get mad. To yell or storm out. What he didn’t expect was a soft hand to grab his chin. Hyunwoo’s calm eyes stared in to his terrified ones. He seemed to study Kihyun’s face for a moment. “I’ll do anything for you” Hyunwoo spoke quietly, “But I won’t let you go.” Kihyun’s eyes became wider and he swallowed audibly again. Hyunwoo leaned forward to press his lips softly against Kihyun’s. The pink haired male was startled but returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and the taller male gently pulled him out of the chair so he’d straddle him. On one hand Kihyun’s brain was trying to reason with him but he ignored it.

Hyunwoo’s hands softly rubbed along Kihyun’s back as their kiss stayed gentle. The soft brushing of lips and pressure made Kihyun’s mind melt. He leaned back slightly to stare at a flushed face Hyunwoo. “Will you sleep over?” He blurted out and almost slapped himself. “I-I mean sleep not get in your pants um” Kihyun babbled, “Cuddling! I want to cuddle with you tonight.” God was he a dumb teenager again? He couldn’t decide which part had been more embarrassing. Hyunwoo pressed a soft kiss against Kihyun’s neck, “I will.” And maybe just maybe that scary ice block of fear was chipped a little.


	13. To Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun really needs to stop opening the door for drunk people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was working on the bingo AU’s! Twitter @InStanning

The whole previous evening ran through Kihyun’s head like a movie, over and over. He even found it hard to concentrate in class which was weird for him. Hyunwoo had spent the night which was nice and left early for his own classes. Minhyuk had said nothing and simply patted Kihyun’s arm before leaving. It was frustrating feeling like he was being pulled two different ways. He shoved all his things in his bag and vowed to relax when he got home. He knew Minhyuk wouldn’t be home for a few hours so maybe he could nap. 

He rushed home like a bat out of hell. Ignoring any texts he may have received. It was relaxation time! Or so he thought. As he approached his door he realized a familiar person clad in all black was leaning beside the door. It didn’t take him long to realize the dark haired male was Jooheon. Kihyun sighed inwardly as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. The movement and Kihyun strolling up to unlock the door caught Jooheon’s attention. Instead of speaking he watched Kihyun like a hawk. 

Kihyun was really not in the mood for this but he allowed Jooheon to walk in to the apartment before him. He sighed quietly and removed his own shoes. “If you’re looking for Minnie he’s not here.” Kihyun finally spoke and set his bag down by his shoes. He glanced at Jooheon and realized the male didn’t reply. Kihyun squinted at him. “Are you okay?” He moved closer and sniffed. Ah the smell of liquor. “Are you drunk right now? It’s 3pm.” Kihyun scowled at Jooheon. 

A second later Kihyun had the air pushed out of him as he was shoved against a wall. Jooheon had his hands on either side of Kihyun’s face. “Who said I’m here for Minhyuk?” Jooheon’s voice purred close to Kihyun’s face. He blinked and rolled his eyes, “Seriously?” It was almost amusing if he didn’t feel sorry for Jooheon. “What? We should have fun don’t you think? We’re both single.” Kihyun closed his eyes for a moment before raising a hand that he put on Jooheon’s face so he could shove him backwards. “Quit the bullshit” Kihyun said once Jooheon had stumbled back, “This won’t make you feel better.”

It was silent for a moment before Jooheon’s shoulders slumped. He ran a hand through his dark hair and frowned. “Sit down Jooheon-ah.” Kihyun walked over to the couch and plopped down. He patted the cushion and a moment later Jooheon fell on to it haphazardly. After wiggling he set his head on Kihyun’s thigh and sighed miserably. “I’m sorry.” Jooheon finally muttered but didn’t move. He curled his legs up and stayed where he was. Kihyun felt a tug on his heart strings and he began running a hand through Jooheon’s hair, “You know I don’t know why you’re so invested in having no relationships” Kihyun spoke quietly, “But if it’s because of being hurt you should know that can happen to anyone. You shouldn’t let it keep you from happiness.” 

Jooheon hummed but made no response. “I know it’s scary but you can’t torment yourself like this, just talk to Minnie.” He continued running his fingers through Jooheon’s dark hair. After a few minutes he realized he could hear quiet snoring. Kihyun held in a laugh and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there aimlessly scrolling social media but he came upon a post from Hyunwoo mentioning going out tonight. Kihyun frowned and closed out of the status before he got annoyed or bothered. The sound of the lock being undone had Kihyun looking up until he met Minhyuk’s confused face. 

It was quiet for a second, “It’s complicated.” Kihyun deadpanned and he was pretty sure he heard Minhyuk laugh. His friend moved closer and shook his head but Kihyun could see sympathy mixed with affection. “Help me get the baby in bed.” Minhyuk finally said and Kihyun was definitely for that plan. His legs were falling asleep anyways. After not so careful maneuvering that didn’t wake Jooheon up; Kihyun and Minhyuk managed to lift him up. “God he’s heavy.” Kihyun almost wheezed as they shuffled down the hall. Honestly he was surprised they didn’t bump him on stuff before discarding him on Minhyuk’s bed. They both studied him before Kihyun patted Minhyuk, “Good luck!” He escaped the room right after. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun wasn’t sure what time it was when he found himself on the couch surrounded by books. Jooheon had woken up at some point so they fed him. He was embarrassed but he also seemed happy that Minhyuk spoke to him. Currently the two males had left to hide away in Minhyuk’s room again. Kihyun hoped they’d talk. And wait to have sex after he fell asleep. He flipped through a large textbook and willed his brain to focus. After another ten minutes Kihyun gave up. 

He showered and cleaned his teeth. Maybe if he got some sleep he’d focus better? Worth a shot. He changed in to shorts and a large shirt when he heard knocking. Kihyun stood without moving and heard it again. He cursed everything in existence before finally walking back in to the living room. Maybe they left? Nope more knocking. He ran a hand through his messy hair before unlocking and opening the door. “Hyunwoo-hyung?” A very unsteady Hyunwoo was standing outside of the door. Kihyun wondered why all the drunk people came to him lately. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stepped aside indicating for the other to enter. 

He watched as Hyunwoo managed to make it inside and wobbly removed his shoes. Kihyun massaged one of his temples and waited for him speak. Or fall asleep. Anything would be acceptable instead of the weird silence. A moment later after he had secured the door he was once again pressed against the wall. Hyunwoo’s lips pressed against his and his larger body brushed against Kihyun’s. He wanted to melt in to the kiss but his sensitive nose picked up on something. He pushed at Hyunwoo until the taller moved back slightly so Kihyun could speak, “Did you change cologne?” 

Hyunwoo stumbled back as if he was burned. He ran his hands through his hair messily as Kihyun raised a concerned brow. “No I didn’t” Hyunwoo sounded frustrated, “He wasn’t you and I-“ Kihyun raised a hand at this point. Alright he knew where this was going. “Are you saying you were with someone?” He rubbed at his temples again, “And then you came here?” Hyunwoo groaned and scrubbed over his face. “No! I was at the bar and it just happened!” Kihyun rolled his eyes now. “What do you want Hyunwoo-hyung?”

“You!” Hyunwoo said and moved up to Kihyun again. Kihyun glanced up at him and placed a hand on his chest. “Oh no.” He clicked his tongue at the taller man. “What do I look like to you? Sloppy seconds?” He huffed and moved around a sad looking Hyunwoo. “You need to go to bed.” He said over his shoulder before wandering back in to his own room. He had no real right to be annoyed since they weren’t dating anyways. He huffed again as he flopped on his bed. A second later Hyunwoo shuffled in to the room. Kihyun glanced at him before throwing an arm over his eyes. 

“If I take care of one more drunk guy tonight-“ Kihyun muttered and he felt the bed dip by him. “What? Who were you with?” Kihyun moved his arm slightly to peer at a concerned Hyunwoo. Seriously? “A friend.” Kihyun deadpanned and put his arm back in it’s place. He felt fingers grab at it and move it again, “Who?” Hyunwoo asked again and Kihyun had the strangest feeling the taller male may be jealous. Which was dumb. “Did you tell them about me?” Hyunwoo was two for two apparently. Kihyun pulled his arm out and sat up to lean on his palms. “Are you serious right now?” He asked with a scowl. 

Hyunwoo moved closer to Kihyun so he could hover over him. “Yes you’re important to me.” He leaned closer to Kihyun who shot him a withering look. “Try that while not smelling like someone else, this is ridiculous just go to sleep.” Kihyun rolled away from Hyunwoo to turn his bedroom light off. Hyunwoo could either sleep there or Kihyun would call him a cab. He climbed back on his bed and realized Hyunwoo didn’t leave. Kihyun felt arms wrap around his waist and Hyunwoo pressed his face against Kihyun’s chest. “I’m sorry Ki.” The muffled words made Kihyun feel just a tiny bit bad. “It’s fine hyung it’s your business.” He said quietly and ran his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair. 

This whole week was so complicated and Kihyun felt a headache brewing. Hyunwoo snuggled closer to him. “I want to be with you.” He muttered in to Kihyun’s shirt once more and Kihyun sighed quietly. “I know hyung I do.” He whispered and didn’t flinch when Hyunwoo scooted himself up hug on to Kihyun now. “I missed you so much, every day.” Hyunwoo whispered against Kihyun’s neck as he buried his face in it. Kihyun felt his chest constrict and his eyes stung but he just swallowed. “I missed you so much.” Kihyun knew his voice wobbled but he felt painfully emotional now. Probably all the drama. 

Hyunwoo’s lips pressed against Kihyun’s neck now, “I’m here, you can have me.” He murmured and Kihyun wondered if he was falling asleep. He rubbed Hyunwoo’s back softly, “I want you too.” Kihyun whispered back and waited until he could feel Hyunwoo’s even breaths. Man things just got more complicated didn’t they? Kihyun wasn’t sure what to make of anything anymore. His defenses crumbled every time Hyunwoo touched him. And here he though Minhyuk had complicated relationships. If only his friend knew. Kihyun felt a comfort from the warm body holding him. He continued rubbing Hyunwoo’s back until he felt his own eyes get heavy. Oh now he could finally sleep. Kihyun would have been irritated but instead he let his body slip in to slumber.


	14. Got Nothing On Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much longer will they dance around this? When is enough really enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh’

Kihyun’s eyes opened when the sun barely began rising. He was being squished by Hyunwoo’s much larger body and he sighed. First Jooheon and then Hyunwoo. Kihyun felt like a mom again. He used to look after his friends when they were in high school together but damn he thought they’d grow up by now. Actually Minhyuk wasn’t so bad. Kihyun scooted away from Hyunwoo with painfully slow movements. The taller man was out cold still. Kihyun studied his smooshed face and him hugging the blanket. He sighed in frustration now. Damn Hyunwoo had to make shit complicated. 

Kihyun quietly pulled on some grey sweatpants and found a black t-shirt to wear. He grabbed a black beanie and pulled it on to his head. He tiptoed out of his own room and brushed his teeth fast. Honestly he didn’t want to deal with everyone right now. Two hungover guys and emotionally constipated Minhyuk was bad company. They’d have to scavenge for themselves. He huffed and pulled a jacket on before leaving the apartment. He needed coffee immediately. He almost grinned when he thought of everyone waking up without him. 

He took his car and drove close to the university. There were cute coffee shops nearby and he could always study after. He strolled in to one coffee shop and ordered an iced americano. So far his phone had stayed silent which meant the others were still unconscious. He was grabbing his order when a familiar voice called out, “Kihyun-ah?” He blinked and turned to see Jaehyun standing there smiling. Well shit. Kihyun should have put jeans on but he still smiled wide at his old friend. 

“Hey Jaehyun-ah!” He waited while the tall male grabbed his stuff to join Kihyun at a small table. “What are you here so early for?” Jaehyun asked with an eyebrow raise. Kihyun tapped a finger against his cup and frowned, “My apartment is very...stuffy right now.” He shrugged his shoulders while the other laughed. “You live with Minhyuk right? That must be exciting.” Kihyun rolled his eyes but chuckled at Jaehyun’s comment. “Depends on what you think is exciting trust me.” Kihyun wondered vaguely if having a bunch of love struck idiots would count as exciting. 

“I’ll tell you in great detail if you want to grab dinner with me tonight? My treat!” Jaehyun said enthusiastically and grinned again. Kihyun felt a blush appear even though he’s known Jaehyun for a few years. He cleared his throat and smiled, “That sounds good, just text me a location?” Kihyun definitely deserved a nice meal for all the crap the last two weeks has thrown at him. “How about I text you a time and pick you up?” Jaehyun’s brow rose but his voice stayed playful. Kihyun chuckled and rolled his eyes, “I see you’re still stubborn. Okay text me a time and I’ll be ready.” The other male nodded quickly. 

“Okay! I have to get to a horribly early class so I have to run, I’ll text you!” He watched as the tall male gathered up his bag and drink before jogging to the doors. He waved at Kihyun one last time and was gone. Kihyun face palmed himself. What was he thinking! It was obviously going to be a date. He knew that’s why Jaehyun had asked. Kihyun felt a weird pain in his chest for a moment before his phone started vibrating. A quick glance showed Minhyuk’s name. “Hello?” Kihyun answered his phone quietly. Not that Minhyuk was ever quiet. 

“Ki! Where are you?! Are you okay?!? Why is Hyunwoo-hyung here he’s freaking out.” Kihyun pinched the bridge of his nose while Minhyuk said everything in one breath. “I was getting coffee. I’ll be back in a minute.” He really didn’t want to deal with all of this especially after agreeing to a damn date. Oh well time to face the music. Minhyuk would be excited at the very least. 

Kihyun drove back home quickly with a drink carrier cradled to his chest. He wasn’t going to get them coffee but he started feeling guilty. Stupid guilt. He unlocked his apartment door to loud voices in the kitchen. Oh no not the kitchen. He had just scrubbed it last night. Sliding out of his shoes Kihyun quickly walked in to the kitchen to see what sort of anarchy was happening. Hyunwoo was there wearing no shirt which was very distracting. Jooheon was in the same shirt from last night and his boxers. Minhyuk was also in a shirt and just boxers. 

“What are you doing to my kitchen!” Kihyun could see the mess they were making by cooking breakfast. Was that breakfast? All three of them turned like owls to look at him. “Ki! You brought coffee you’re the best!” Minhyuk grabbed the drink carrier from Kihyun and handed Jooheon a drink. Kihyun quickly walked over by Hyunwoo and raised a brow. “Hey I was worried.” Hyunwoo’s quiet voice reached Kihyun’s ears as he took the frying pan from Hyunwoo. Kihyun side eyed him now. “You had half my bed.” He looked down at the eggs Hyunwoo had massacred. Still edible though. 

“I know I’m sorry” Hyunwoo’s voice sounded small, “you’re always there I guess I just panicked.” He looked guilty which made Kihyun sigh. “It’s okay hyung.” He patted Hyunwoo’s arm while trying to not look at his naked chest. After a few minutes he finished preparing the food Hyunwoo had started and served the three men. Sipping on his coffee he watched them eat while starting to zone out. “Ki! Mom wants to know if you’re coming to dinner tonight?” Kihyun choked on his iced coffee when Minhyuk spoke. “Oh I forgot” He swallowed another mouthful of coffee, “I can’t tonight but next time.” He smiled at Minhyuk who stared at him. 

“I know that face.” Minhyuk said while squinting. Kihyun rolled his eyes as Jooheon and Hyunwoo looked on. “I just have plans and I forgot.” He shrugged casually at Minhyuk even though his friend was studying him. He heard a squeak come from Minhyuk, “Do you have a date?!” Kihyun almost threw his coffee at his friend but contained it even with the stone in his stomach. “No! I’m just getting dinner with a friend. Not a date.” He huffed and walked as calmly out of the kitchen as he could. Honestly it was his own business but being so confused about Hyunwoo made him anxious. Mostly because he was afraid he still felt strongly for him and here the guy was listening to Minhyuk’s excited questions. Ugh. 

Kihyun went back in his room and began mindlessly organizing his things. A few minutes later Hyunwoo walked quietly in. There was a moment of silence and Kihyun just knew Hyunwoo was staring at him. “So you’re going to dinner?” Hyunwoo’s voice finally broke the silence. Kihyun held in the cringe he felt and looked at the taller male. “Yeah just grabbing dinner.” He smiled at Hyunwoo even though he could see the jumble of emotions on the other’s face. “Who are you going with?” Kihyun felt his blood freeze. Damn if he said it would definitely look like a date. But why lie? 

“Jaehyun-ah, ran in to him this morning.” Kihyun replied calmly before he leaned against his desk. He could see Hyunwoo doing the math and the furrowed eyebrows gave away his frustration. “Does Jaehyun know it’s not a date?” He asked it so quietly that Kihyun felt slightly uncomfortable. The answer hung in the air between them and Kihyun sighed. “I don’t know.” He replied honestly. He could see Hyunwoo inhale and frown. What was this weird tango they were caught in? Kihyun waited for Hyunwoo to speak but the grey haired male simply smiled at Kihyun before grabbing his things. 

The silence was heavy as the taller male disappeared out of the bedroom and was followed by the sound of the front door closing. Kihyun groaned and threw himself on his bed. Life had been so much easier a month ago. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun stood in front of his mirror and studied his reflection. His pink hair was slicked off his forehead and he had just a smidge of liner on his eyes. His dumb brain kept going back to Hyunwoo and he was annoyed. They weren’t dating! Hyunwoo went to bars and apparently kissed people. That was his right he was single. Kihyun sighed again at himself. Even thinking all that he was still bothered. So stupid. Kihyun went out to the living room to grab his jacket and was thankful Minhyuk was busy tonight. He knew his friend would ask a million questions. Questions he couldn’t answer. 

He received a text from Jaehyun announcing his arrival and Kihyun went downstairs. He knew where they were going to get food and the evening was quite pleasant. Jaehyun was just as amusing as he had been in their teens. They joked about the past for awhile and even about the present. Kihyun definitely felt less stressed not having to think of all the weird tension in his life. But damn did it all come to a head when Jaehyun drove Kihyun home and they had that awkward silent thing happen. It was like his brain suddenly decided throwing thoughts of Hyunwoo at the forefront was a good idea. “Did you have fun?” Jaehyun finally spoke up from the driver seat. 

Kihyun smiled at him, “Yes I needed a stress free evening” He hesitated, “It was nice.” He could tell Jaehyun was watching him thoughtfully. The silence dragged for a few seconds, “Hyunwoo right?” Kihyun flinched at Jaehyun’s sudden question. He frowned, “it’s really complicated.” He finally replied. He heard a hum of agreement from his friend. “Well if anything changes...let me know.” Jaehyun smiled softly at Kihyun and the latter nodded with a sad look. They exchanged quick goodbyes and Kihyun waved as the car left the complex. The cold air didn’t even bother him anymore. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at it. Why he did what he did he wasn’t sure. But he sent a text to Hyunwoo letting him know he was home. With another frown Kihyun went upstairs to sulk about everything. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun had changed in to shorts and a t-shirt as soon as he was home. He was tired and wearing jeans was not working out. He still didn’t know why he’d texted Hyunwoo. What are the odds he was even at home or anything? He was probably out having fun like most college aged kids. Kihyun grimaced and fell over on to his couch. Minhyuk was out with Jooheon. Kihyun had long since given up on that whole thing. They needed to sort their shit. But he did notice they seemed more at ease when he saw them earlier. So maybe they had. 

He was scrolling social media when knocking sounded on his front door. Kihyun rolled off his couch smoothly and tiptoed over. He was hoping there wouldn’t be a drunk guy out there because if there was he might have a mental breakdown. He unlocked his door carefully and peered out. “Hyunwoo?” He blinked a few times at the taller male who stood there quietly. Kihyun finally moved out of the way so Hyunwoo could come in. 

Kihyun backed away and waited. He didn’t smell any alcohol. He felt a brow raise but he still stood like a statue as Hyunwoo o took off his shoes and shut the door behind him. They stared at each other for probably ten seconds. It felt like the world had quieted down. Kihyun could hear his own heart thumping away. Like a branch suddenly snapping with the wind Hyunwoo surged forward as Kihyun moved forward. The grey haired male’s lips were on Kihyun’s immediately. Kihyun’s hands cupped Hyunwoo’s face as the taller male leaned down slightly to pick Kihyun up. He wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist as the taller pressed him against the wall. 

They both were panting when their lips finally separated. Hyunwoo rested his forehead against Kihyun’s. He felt his eyes flutter close at the warmth surrounding him. He felt his back leave the wall after a second and Hyunwoo carried him down the hallway to deposit him on his bed. He climbed on after Kihyun and attached his lips to his neck immediately. Kihyun gasped and grabbed at Hyunwoo’s shirt as the male sucked and nipped at his skin. He felt heat shoot throughout his body as Hyunwoo’s hands roamed over his chest. Slipping under his shirt and brushing against his skin. 

His body felt restless as Hyunwoo grinded down against him. A gasp that turned in to a moan escaped Kihyun’s lips. Hyunwoo sat up long enough to pull his own shirt off and help Kihyun out of his. Their lips crashed together and their tongues fought for dominance. Kihyun had definitely not planned this but the sensation of coming home washed over him quickly. He knew that he was in deep. It was probably too late. But he couldn’t find a care in the world as Hyunwoo mouthed down his neck. He whined when he felt teeth nip his skin and he swore Hyunwoo smiled. 

As soon as they were both down to their underwear did the tension ease. Warm skin against skin seemed to soothe the ache between them for a moment. Hyunwoo leaned on one elbow and would gently kiss at Kihyun’s lips while they looked at one another. The intimacy was welcomed and yet strange. Kihyun studied Hyunwoo’s features with adoration. Even now he could still see small glimpses of a younger Hyunwoo. It both hurt and made him happy. His hand reached up to brush against Hyunwoo’s jaw. Hyunwoo leaned his face in to Kihyun’s hand and smiled softly. 

They stayed like that, gentle caresses, for another few minutes. Kihyun finally hopped up long enough to turn off his bedroom light before climbing back in to bed. As soon as his blanket was over him he felt a strong arm curl around his waist to pull him against a warm chest. Hyunwoo’s lips kissed at Kihyun’s shoulder as they laid in the dark. He rubbed a thumb on Hyunwoo’s arm, soothing circles to put them both at ease. “Tomorrow” Kihyun’s love voice whispered, “We’ll talk.” He heard Hyunwoo hum against his skin and the arm around his waist tightened considerably. Kihyun knew they needed to discuss whatever this was. Fear or not. He wasn’t one for casual sex. 

But for now he wanted to stay like this. Stay in the warmth Hyunwoo provided. Pretend that the world was already as it should be without any conversations to be had. There was a lot of fear and uncertainty on Kihyun’s mind. Yet he was tired enough to finally give in to the impending talk. Even if it would end up destroying them.


	15. Will You Love Me The Same?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything was where it should be peace could be found in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another delay. My brain is mush but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kihyun had slept like a log all things considered. The warmth of Hyunwoo’s body and arms put him at ease even if he knew things had to change. It was exhausting playing this game and Kihyun didn’t want too anymore. Hyunwoo would have to make the decision on either being exclusive or leaving Kihyun alone. Granted Kihyun would also need to leave Hyunwoo alone but he figured if that was what the other picked he’d be too hurt to want to see him. The fear of it had Kihyun awake early, chewing on his lip while Hyunwoo slept soundly. 

It was strange to see them now versus high school. He hated that he compared but now he did it in a healthy way. He knew wanting to be in a relationship with Hyunwoo wasn’t so far fetched because they did fit well together. And he also knew wanting them to be exclusive made sense for him because he’d been like that during their teens too. But at that point Hyunwoo also wanted to be exclusive even if they nagged each other. Kihyun wondered how much Hyunwoo had changed. It was painful to consider the ways this could all end. 

How long did he lay there and stress? He wasn’t entirely sure but when the arms around him tightened considerably he knew Hyunwoo was awake. “I can feel your stress from here.” Hyunwoo muttered sleepily against Kihyun’s back and Kihyun chuckled softly. “Sorry.” He muttered and turned to look at sleepy Hyunwoo. The other looked half asleep but the smile he gave Kihyun made his heart flutter. “I don’t mind.” He said teasingly and Kihyun rolled his eyes causing Hyunwoo to snicker. He snuggled Kihyun quietly for a few moments before speaking again, “So what is it?” He asked and Kihyun frowned. 

He wiggled himself free and sat up on the bed, crossing his legs underneath himself. Hyunwoo stretched for a moment before mirroring Kihyun whole running a hand through his messy hair. “Hyunwoo” Kihyun finally spoke with a tightness to his chest, “We- whatever it is-...ugh I don’t know what we are and I’m just tired of that.” He felt an onslaught of emotions pouring forth and he began speaking again before he could stop himself, “I love you, okay? I love you. I want to be with you and I can’t keep dancing around this” Kihyun rubbed at his face, “I can’t share you and-“ He felt his eyes start burning, “And knowing that you kissed someone else still-” He felt his chest shake, “Do you not want this? Am I not it? Because this hurts me so bad.”

The only sound was the gasping inhales Kihyun was doing as he tried to center himself. He hated crying. He hated being weak. After a few seconds he felt a warm hand rubbing over his back as the bed dipped from Hyunwoo moving closer. “Ki” Hyunwoo’s voice sounded weird, “Ki I’m so sorry, so very sorry you feel like that. You are what I want I just-“ He took a deep breath, “I just was scared that you wouldn’t want me anymore and you’re so beautiful I just- I was scared.” The hand rubbing Kihyun’s back trembled a bit which made him peer at Hyunwoo. The grey haired male was looking at the blanket but Kihyun could see wetness on his face. “I love you so much. I can’t be without you, I don’t want anyone or anything else. Just you.” Hyunwoo’s voice sounded stronger when he finally locked eyes with Kihyun. 

Kihyun’s eyes flooded again and he wiped viciously at his eyes. “Hyunwoo-“ he tried speaking but covered his face instead. He didn’t flinch when he was finally pulled in to a warm, strong embrace against a familiar body. Hyunwoo’s scent surrounding him and bring an ease to his chest. “You are everything I need, you care so much about everything. I want to be enough for you” Hyunwoo murmured against the top of Kihyun’s head, “Date me. Date me and let’s try again. No hiding anything no secrets, just us.” Kihyun could feel Hyunwoo’s hands stroking his back as he spoke and when his words finally clicked Kihyun felt his shoulders shake harder. Neither said anything as Kihyun felt all his sadness unleash itself. He cried and Hyunwoo held him tightly, muttering things at him. 

Once he had calmed his tears down considerably he pulled himself back from Hyunwoo while sniffing loudly. Hyunwoo grinned at him as his thumbs brushed over Kihyun’s cheeks. A second later Kihyun swatted him, “You made me cry you ass.” He said with zero anger in his voice and Hyunwoo laughed loudly. “Of course I want to date you.” He huffed at Hyunwoo as if offended but then smiled brightly at him the next moment. Hyunwoo’s eyes became crescents and he kissed all over Kihyun’s face happily. Kihyun whined at it but a moment later connected their lips gently. His hands stroked over Hyunwoo’s face gently. The room was silent as they kissed, heads tilting and lips molding to the others. After awhile they parted and Kihyun raised a brow, “Who gets to tell Minhyuk?” 

—————————————————————

The living room was crowded. Hoseok and Hyungwon sat on the couch by Changkyun who was stuffing his face with chips. Minhyuk perched on the arm of the couch and Jooheon stood by him with his arms crossed. Kihyun had noticed they seemed less tense again and now he wondered what had happened. He stood with Hyunwoo before all their friends as they peered back at the two men. They figured calling everyone together and announcing it at once was way easier. Kihyun glanced at Hyunwoo who gave him a reassuring smile before he looked back at their friends. 

“Well guys we wanted to talk to you about something” Kihyun began suddenly feeling embarrassed, “It’s sort of sudden-“ As he was speaking it seemed like Hyunwoo also got a case of the nerves as he blurted out, “We’re dating.” Kihyun’s mouth dropped open and he looked at Hyunwoo who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He heard Minhyuk gasp but when he looked at him he was grinning widely. “Wait I thought they were dating already?” Jooheon suddenly spoke up with a confused look and looked around. “I thought they were married.” Changkyun said around a mouth full of chips receiving a glare from Kihyun. 

Hoseok was beaming at them with watery eyes and Hyungwon honestly looked like he was about to fall asleep. “I’m so-so happy!” Hoseok said and his tall boyfriend rolled his eyes but hugged him all the same. Minhyuk clapped his hands excitedly, “I’m happy for you both! Now Kihyunnie will just nag Hyunwoo-hyung.” He smiled with excitement and Kihyun glared at Hyunwoo who snorted at Minhyuk’s comment. “I still get to cuddle my Kihyunnie though.” Minhyuk spoke again and pouted his bottom lip out. Jooheon nudged him harshly and frowned at Minhyuk. Kihyun’s eyes darted between the two and he finally sighed loudly. “Okay what is going on with you two? Please tell me you’re not fucking again because I can’t handle it.” Kihyun glared at the two who suddenly burned bright red at his words. 

Honestly if he had to console the two men night after night he was going to throw them out the window. Minhyuk chewed on his lip before grabbing Jooheon’s hand softly, “We want to try dating...so.” He used his free hand to gesture between the two of them while Jooheon sent him a soft smile. Kihyun felt a grin forming on his face, “Really?! Oh thank god if I had to find drunk Jooheon-ah one more time.” He said with a smirk and had to hold in a laugh at the look Minhyuk sent Jooheon. “Ah that reminds me” Hyunwoo spoke up and suddenly wrapped an arm possessively around Kihyun’s waist, “Jooheon-ah if you flirt with Ki again I’ll have to punch you.” He said it so casually that Kihyun face palmed hard while Hoseok cackled loudly. 

Jooheon looked off somewhere else, “Sorry hyung.” He muttered as Minhyuk swatted him. The rest of them all laughed while Jooheon pouted at Minhyuk who was trying to ignore him. A second later he sighed and hugged on to the male happily. Kihyun glanced at Hyunwoo who still looked far too proud of himself, “If you make out with someone at that bar again I’ll be punching you.” He tapped Hyunwoo affectionately on the nose and chuckled at the embarrassed look on Hyunwoo’s face now. He could see Jooheon smiling at Kihyun now who nodded at him. He saw Hyunwoo frowning at him, “I said I was sorry.” The taller male almost whined as he spoke and Kihyun grabbed his hand tightly. “I know but I have to defend our precious dongsaeng.” 

“But I’m your boyfriend.” Hyunwoo was still pouting which made Kihyun smile. “Yes you are.” He said simply and stood up on his toes to peck Hyunwoo on the lips who grinned so big his eyes were crescents. “Ugh they’re going to be all gross now aren’t they?” Changkyun’s voice spoke up as Hoseok nodded solemnly beside him. “Don’t worry we’re still the best looking couple.” Hyungwon muttered sleepily as he laid his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. “Seriously Hoseokkie did you have to date a model?” Kihyun muttered with a frown as the male in question kissed Hyungwon on the top of his head happily. “Does that me we’re the kinkiest?” Minhyuk spoke up thoughtfully as Jooheon turned even redder. “I’m leaving.” Jooheon said but Minhyuk held on to him and laughed. 

Kihyun was massaging his temples while Hyunwoo looked amused at their friends. “Why can’t we have normal friends?” Kihyun said to him but a smile was on his lips as he spoke. A couch pillow hit him that was thrown by Minhyuk who used Jooheon as a human shield when Kihyun looked at them. “Alright everyone get out so I can make Hyunwoo dinner.” Kihyun put his hands on his hips and huffed at his friends. The next thing he knew a loud chorus of whining began from everyone telling Kihyun how hungry they were and how much they missed him. He saw Hyunwoo still smiling patiently even with all the noise and Kihyun groaned loudly. “Fine! Gosh what a whiny bunch.” He muttered but a smile still remained even as he went in to the kitchen to make dinner for his boyfriend and apparently their friends as well. 

—————————————————————

The apartment was quiet now. Their friends had left and even Minhyuk went out to get ice cream with Jooheon. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were laying in Kihyun’s bed cuddling softly together. Hyunwoo had whined about going home to his lonely apartment so Kihyun was letting him sleep over again. Not that it took any convincing at all. He did warn Hyunwoo he had an early morning class but his boyfriend simply shrugged and snuggled in to the smaller male. Kihyun felt lighter than he had yesterday. All his anxieties concerning Hyunwoo had been brushed away. 

He could tell Hyunwoo was putting all efforts in even though they had just agreed to date. He almost didn’t want to let go of Kihyun who had to kick him so he could go to the restroom without an audience. In Hyunwoo’s words he didn’t want any misunderstandings about how much he wanted Kihyun and he was making up for lost time. Changkyun and Jooheon had cringed at that. Kihyun smiled happily and pressed himself closer to Hyunwoo. “Ki?” His boyfriends sleepy voice spoke up, “I love you.” Kihyun felt his eyes watering and he smiled so hard his face hurt. “I love you too Hyunwoo.” He replied and felt Hyunwoo tighten his arms around him. 

They stayed silent for a moment before Kihyun spoke up, “I’m glad we found each other again, I wish we had stayed together years ago but” He paused thoughtfully, “I’m glad we have the time now.” Hyunwoo had leaned up to look at Kihyun and he kissed at the smaller male’s neck. “Thank you for wanting me.” Hyunwoo murmured and Kihyun smiled again. “I always wanted you, you big dork.” He whispered it but the words were laced with affection and Hyunwoo chuckled at them. “You’re stuck with me now.” Hyunwoo said casually and squeezed Kihyun against him who squeaked in protest. “You’re crushing me!” He wheezed and Hyunwoo kept snuggling him, “With love.” He responded and felt Kihyun pinch him which made him yelp. The smaller male huffed but after a few seconds scooted close to Hyunwoo again. They laid there together in the dark as their hearts finally found peace.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like happy endings because I’m a big ol sap.

5 months later. 

They say time flies when you’re having fun. Kihyun can somewhat attest to that but school also swallows your time whole. Luckily for him he has a boyfriend who is also in school so they both understand one another. Kihyun with his late night study sessions and Hyunwoo always taking really early classes. They balance their school work and personal life pretty well. After confessing to one another, again, and starting their relationship anew it was like a boulder was removed from Kihyun’s back. He felt more confident outside of school and that was wonderful. 

Currently Kihyun was hustling home from another late night in the library. Hyunwoo already knew Kihyun would be late but he still felt bad making his boyfriend sit around. He arrived at his apartment in record time and texted Hyunwoo where he was. Dinner! He’d make Hyunwoo a late dinner. They had tiptoed around the idea of moving in together but Kihyun decided they should wait a few more months. A lot had changed for them and they themselves changed too. 

Unlocking the door he was met with the sight of Jooheon chasing Minhyuk around the couch yelling something indistinguishable at him. Kihyun blinked and then rolled his eyes at the two. He wasn’t surprised they were still dating even after all the drama that had happened. Minhyuk and Jooheon fit together in a lot of ways. Sure they had fights but seeing them all cuddled up when they made up was proof enough they never pissed the other off too much. However much like Kihyun Minhyuk was waiting to do the whole move in thing. Jooheon had whined a few days but finally settled down.

He waited until it was clear to run in to the kitchen, “Why are you fighting?” Kihyun called out to them as he washed his hands. “Hyung won’t stop scaring me!” Jooheon’s whining reply made Kihyun laugh quietly to himself. “Honeybeeeeeee!” Minhyuk yelled after him his voice oozing with affection and something close to teasing. He heard their voices get farther away as if they had gone in to Minhyuk’s bedroom. Kihyun sighed happily at the peace and quiet. He could focus on dinner now. He started the rice cooker and began frying meat. Soon the smell of spices filled the air and Kihyun smiled. 

He heard the front door open and then close before arms wrapped around his waist. Hyunwoo’s chin rested on his shoulder and he gently squeezed Kihyun. “I missed you.” Hyunwoo said to his boyfriend as he stirred the meat in a sauce. He felt his face heat up slightly when Hyunwoo kissed his neck, “Yah I missed you too” He swatted at the arms around his waist, “move or I’ll burn the food.” He heard Hyunwoo laugh as his arms finally loosened but he nuzzled Kihyun’s neck again. The shorter male nudged him away to turn the stove off and finally turned around. He glanced up at Hyunwoo who smiled widely down at him. 

Kihyun stood on his toes to peck his boyfriend’s lips. He felt hands grabbed his jaw softly before plush lips pressed against his steadily. Kihyun sighed happily against Hyunwoo’s mouth and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I love you.” Kihyun murmured to Hyunwoo who kissed his forehead now. “I love you too Ki.” He brushed hands up and down Kihyun’s back for a few minutes before Minhyuk and Jooheon came barging in. “Kihyunnie I’m hungry!” Minhyuk whines and pouted at his best friend who muttered a curse that made Hyunwoo snort. 

“This food is for my boyfriend” Kihyun said firmly, “but knowing you two I made extra.” Minhyuk yelled happily while Jooheon sent Kihyun finger hearts as Hyunwoo shook his head. The four men gathered plates and food to sit together. Kihyun enjoyed their new dynamic now. Every time Hyunwoo was around he felt so warm and happy it was almost unreal. And Hyunwoo was quick to hold him or touch him affectionately as soon as they were within proximity of one another. Sure the future is never guaranteed but for now Kihyun is going to be disgustingly happy with the present and take everything one day at a time.


End file.
